


Beneath the Surface

by Gillianlsteele



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2017-09-27
Packaged: 2018-07-25 23:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 31,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7551559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gillianlsteele/pseuds/Gillianlsteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the war had finished and the light had come out victorious the pressure of being part of the Golden Trio, savior of the wizarding world, had become to much for Hermione who had been suffering PTSD from her experiences and decides to attend a meeting at her local hospital. She never expected to run into some one from the world she left behind. **Story will be better**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was almost a year to the day since the light had won the Battle of Hogwarts and the fight against Voldemort and his Death Eaters and Hermione had left the magical world behind her and returned to the Muggle one.

She had wanted to avoid all the questions, all the publicity and press about being one of the Golden Trio. There were no doubt that people wanted answers about what happened on their hunt, what had happened to her and the others and she knew she wouldn't be left alone until they got them.

The only thing Hermione wanted to do was to be left alone to grieve for her parents who were killed. She needed time and space to heal, to try and deal with everything that happened during the hunt and the war and she knew she wouldn't be able to do that in the magical world.

She stood outside the hospital with a flyer in her hand about a group that met Tuesdays at 4pm for people suffering from PTSD. She read down the flyer again. She needed to do this. She couldn't take the nightmares, the stress, the isolation, she needed to this for, for her to get her life back. She took a deep breath and entered the hospital.

"Level 4, Level 4. Where are the lifts?" She mumbled to herself as she headed down the corridor, eventually finding them and hit the button. The doors began to shut before a hand shot out grabbing them just before they came together and a tall, slender man entered the lift.

"Would you mind pressing level 5 for me lass." He asked in a thick Scottish baritone.

"No, no, not at all." Smiled Hermione softly.

The face looked up and over to her. "Cheers lass" He said as he smiled before really looking at her. "Wait…it can't be….Hermione? Hermione Granger?"

"Uh…" Said started to say before looking over to him scared to look up to see who it was that recognized her.

"It's Oliver, Oliver Wood. Harry and I played Quidditch together." He said.

"Yes, yes I remember." She smiled. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she indicated to the bunch of flowers in his hand.

"Oh, well my aunt, she's muggle you see and she's had a…well I think you call it…an operation?" Hermione smiled as Oliver struggled.

"Is that the right word? He asked

Hermione nodded. "Yes that's right. Is she alright?" She asked.

"She will be, just needs to rest up and heal. My aunt told me the doctors say it'll take atleast 2 months for her to heal her leg. I mean merlin, 2 months! I mean that's just bonkers. But anyway I've just come to visit her. She'll be here for the next week."

"What in Merlin's name are you are doing here anyway? What have you been upto since the everything ended? I haven't seen you around Diagon Alley or Hogsmede or anywhere for that matter since the war ended. I thought you might have gone back to Hogwarts to finish up your studies" He asked.

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the elevator bell. "Level 4" Came the voice.

"I'm sorry Oliver, it was nice to see you, but I've got to go." She said as she stepped out the lift as the flyer she was holding dropped from her grasp.

Oliver bent down and picked up the flyer. "Hermione, you've dropped your…" He said, but she had already gone and lift door had closed. "Flyer." He finished as he looked over it.

Meeting Group Tuesdays 4pm. 

Suffers of PTSD (Post Traumatic Stress Disorder)

Suffering from flashbacks of a traumatic event through intrusive memories or nightmares?

Are you feeling emotionally numb and avoiding situations and people that remind you of the trauma?

Are you feeling anxious or scared for no reason?

Do you experience distress when exposed to something or someone that triggers a memory of the event. 

If you experience any of these symptoms or similar you may be suffering from PTSD. 

Our group meets at 4pm each Tuesday in the Barclay Room of Level 4 

Everyone welcome

Oliver stared at the flyer. Merlins beard, is this why she hasn't been seen in magical world for over a year. Did she have anyone to support her or was she going at this alone. Was this her first meeting or had she been here before? There too many questions that Oliver needed answers too. He quickly dropped his flowers off and apologized for not being able to stay long and headed back down to level 4. He walked along to corridor before finding the Barclay Room. He put his hand on the door number and paused.

"Why I am so interested in Hermione Granger. I mean yes, she's certainly changed since school, blimey she's a war hero responsible for saving our world, our way of life and now she wants nothing to do with the magical world.

Oliver quickly disillusioned himself and quickly slid into the room to find the meeting about to start. He sat quietly in the back as he listened in.

Welcome everyone. 

Today we have new person joining us today. Would you care to introduce yourself?" Asked the leader of the group. 

Hermione nodded as she stood up. 

"My name is Hermione and I'm here because, well I fought in a battle and I thought after the war I would be okay, things would go back to normal. I thought that I'd have my friends and my family support me, but when I got back I found out my family was dead and the people who I considered them to be my second family basically abandoned me and I had no-one, it was like I'd outlived my useful to them and so I was dumped, pushed aside and left to deal with everything myself. It's like I'm too much of a burden for any of my friends to deal with." She said as she took a deep breath. "But I've realized that it's not about them it's about what I want and II want to heal, I'm done with the nightmares and the stress and the worry about what other people will think. I want to become the person I was before…before the war. I'm ready to deal with my pain, my nightmares and move forward. I'm done with letting them dicatate my life. I'm done helping save everyone else. I'm going to put myself first" She said as everyone listened. "For once." She whispered as she sat down. 

The leader of the group smiled. "Well we are certainly glad to have you with us Hermione and we can certainly help you with that. Now who else wants to share?" He asked as another man began to speaking sharing his story. 

Oliver sat looking at Hermione, he noticed how thin and gaunt she was, circles under her eyes, which she had tried to hide with make up and glamours. She was certainly a shadow of the girl he remembered from Hogwarts. 

As for what she had said he couldn't believe what he had heard. Had the Weasleys and Harry really shunned her after the war, after her parents died. Merlin's beard he had no idea. Everyone had experienced hurt and loss after the war, but you certainly don't shun someone when they need you most, especially when that someone owe you their life. 

He knew he had to talk to her , find out exactly what had happened to her post war and her life know, he for some reason felt the need to know more, it was like a pull, one he had never experienced before. He left the meeting and waited outside the entrance of the hospital for Hermione to arrive.


	2. Surprises Waiting

Oliver looked at his watch. "Almost 5" He whispered to himself as he sat on a bench just outside the hospital doors to wait for Hermione.

Meanwhile in the Barclay Room the meeting was finishing up.

"Good meeting everybody, remember keep writing, in your case Hermione start writing in your journals and we'll see you all next week. Hermione would you mind staying for a few minutes?"

Hermione nodded as she slumped back down in the chair, diary in hand.

"First I wanted to say thank you for sharing your story, as everyone here knows it's not easy." He said as Hermione looked away from him.

"Do you have any questions about the group or about anything that happened today?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, no." She said softly. "Nothing."

"Alright, well here is my number, everyone has it. If you ever feel like everything is becoming too much and you need to talk to someone, use the number, anytime day or night, I don't care if it 3 in the morning." He said as he handed his number over to her.

"Thanks" Said Hermione as she grabbed her jacket and she headed out of the room and down the hall and headed out of the double doors of the hospital.

Oliver looked up, saw her and called out. "Hermione"

Hermione stopped where she was standing and turned to see Oliver walking over to her.

"Oliver? What are you still doing here? Is your Aunt okay?" She asked awkwardly.

"Yeah, yes, she's all healing up, she'll be ready to go in no time. I was actually waiting for you." He said.

"Me? Why?" She asked.

"Well you see you dropped your flyer in the lift and I.." He said as he as handed it back to her she quickly took it from him and put it in her pocket and looked away from Oliver.

"I have to go I…" Said Hermione.

"Hermione, just wait one minute would you lass?"

"Why Oliver, you don't know me, you only meet me a handful of times when Harry was playing Quidditch at Hogwarts and then when everything happened with war and you came back to Hogwarts and we saw each other again, but we don't know each other, why do you care?" She snapped.

"Because what I read on that flyer and seeing you now you look like you could do with a friend." He said.

Hermione didn't say anything; she simply just looked at Oliver suspiciously.

"Come on love, you can't say no to a nice cup of tea. I can apparate us to Diagon Alley and we can…." Said Oliver.

"No, no, not Diagon Alley." She said softly.

"Alright, well uh there's a Muggle Café not too far from here, we can walk there if you like."

Hermione nodded as they headed off down the way to the café, making small talk as they did. Surprisingly Hermione was the first one to speak.

"What have you been doing since the war ended?" She said softly.

"Well actually I play Professional Quidditch for Puddlemere United." He smiled. "Surprised?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, I remember you were quite good at Hogwarts, well except for that one time when your broom got hit by a bludger and you tumbled to the ground because you were posing."

Oliver smiled. "I wasn't posing. I was just showing them who the better keeper was, that's all."

"Yeah and you got by a bludger for it." Said Hermione as she smiled as they arrived at the café. They took their seats as the waitress walked over to them and asked what they'd like, with Oliver ordered a pot of tea.

"What about yourself Hermione, what have you been doing in the Muggle world?" He asked.

"Um, I've just been working in a book shop."

"Can I ask you something?" He asked.

"You want to know why I left?" She replied.

"I'm mean if you don't want to tell me its okay." He said as he took a sip of his tea. "I just saw the flyer and I mean you'd still be lying… (Hermione shot him a look) sorry, amending the truth."

Hermione stared at Oliver as she took a sip of her tea.

"Look I don't know what went on with you and Harry and Ron, so I won't judge or make conclusions. I'm here if you want to listen and at least I know about our world so you won't have to hide any of the details." He smiled.

Hermione looked at Oliver. "Well I suppose it would be good to actually to talk to someone who understands our world. The people in the meeting just think I'm a solider of a normal war, when what I was involved is something they could never imagine." She thought to herself

"It's a long story Oliver and I don't want to keep you from an…."

"You're not Hermione. I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want to listen."

"Look if we're going to talk I'd rather not do it here in a crowd full of Muggles."

"No, no, uh well where do you want to go?" He asked.

Hermione thought on for a moment before suggesting they head back to her flat.

"Alright, just let me pay for the tea." He said, pulling out his wallet.

"Oh, no it's fine. I can pay. I've got Muggle money.." She said trailing off as she saw the Muggle money in his hand.

"So do I." He said as he smiled as left the correct amount on the table and they headed out of the café.

"Is your flat far?" He asked.

Hermione shook her head. "No, no.. It's quite close only 10 minutes or so away." She said as they began their walk to her flat.

As they walked to the flat Hermione was trying to discreetly look at Oliver, while he was doing the same as they both shot glances at each other every now and then.

He had certainly changed since the last time she had seen him, he had gotten taller, filled out and now had some facial scrub which suitable him perfectly.

Meanwhile Oliver was taking in Hermione's appearance, she was certainly a shadow of girl he had known from Hogwarts and a shadow of what he heard she had become. Her wild bushy hair had been tamed and sat in a bun at the side of her head resting on her neck. He knew Hermione was never one to go overboard with fashion, but yet she still looked great in a Henley sweater, black skinny jeans and boots, but Oliver could still tell from her face and her appearance that what had she had been through she was still living it.

Before they knew it they had arrived at Hermione's flat. She stepped in front of Olivier and unlocked the door as she invited him inside as Hermione led them into the living room as they sat down on the lounge.

They sat silently for a few seconds.

"It's a bit awkward isn't it?" Said Hermione.

Oliver smiled. "Alright well what would make you comfortable then?" He asked.

Hermione thought for a couple of moments. "Well I don't really know that much about you." She said.

Oliver smiled. "True, how about we remedy that then?"


	3. Tears

"First a cup of tea and some biscuits can't do something like this without that." He smiled as he whipped his wand out."

"No, no. I can make it from scratch. It'll taste better. Come on." She said as she got up, he followed her into the kitchen.

"Could you down 2 mugs from that cupboard?" She asked as she pointed to the cupboard above her. She felt his toned body as he leaned against her reaching up to grab the cups from the cupboard.

"Sorry" He said.

"It's okay." She said as she smiled softly. "Now kettle goes on and when it boils you pour the water straight into the cup. How many sugars do you take?" She asked as she put the tea bag into the cup.

"Uh it's usually pretty sweet so maybe 4?" He said unsure

"4?!" She said shocked. "You have no idea how much sugar that is do you?" She said as she smiled.

"No, but it doesn't seem like a lot."

Hermione chuckled. "How about we start you off with one and we can always add more later." She said as the kettle boiled and she put the water and milk in and handed the cup to Oliver who took a sip.

"Well? Does it taste alright?" She asked as she looked for an expression on Oliver's face, good, bad or otherwise.

"Ay lass much better than the tea we conjure up." He smiled as they headed back into the lounge room.

"Alright so how is this going to work?" Asked Hermione.

"Well I figured you could ask me a question about me and I could ask a question about you? That way we can both get to know each other a little better." Said Oliver.

"Alright, but if I don't want to answer something please don't push me, at least not today." She said as she took a sip of tea.

"Are you planning on seeing me again Granger?" He smirked as he took a sip of his tea as he watched her look away and sip her tea. "Right I'll go first shall I, right. Ah what's your favorite colour?"

"Blue, Red and Gold."

"So the red and gold must be for Gryffindor and I'm hoping that the Blue is for Puddlemere." He said with a smile.

Hermione shook her head. "Sorry to disappoint but I've always liked the colour blue ever since I was little."

"I probably know the answer to this, but what is your favorite colour?"

"Do you really have to ask lass? He said as he raised his eyebrow before answering. "Blue" They said at the same time. Hermione laughed as she took a drink of her tea.

They continued to ask each other questions for the next hour, everything from favorite colour, first pet, her reaction when she found out she was a witch, what's it like being a famous Quidditch player.

"I never knew you were that devious that you could lure Umbridge out of the castle, into the Forbidden Forest and she gets carted off by a heard of Centaurs. Absolutely brilliant." He smiled. "Remind me not to piss you off eh lass."

Hermione chuckled. "Yeah I'm all powerful." She said with a sarcastic edge.

"Why did you say "Yeah I'm all powerful like that?" He asked.

"Like what?" Said Hermione.

"Sarcastic like." He said.

"Because I'm not." She said.

"Not what?" Said Oliver as he continued to push.

I'm not all powerful." She whispered.

"You're brilliant Hermione. I've seen you action, heard about what you've done. Why would you say you're not?" He asked.

Hermione looked at Oliver who was now sitting on the table across from her.

"Lass. I said I would listen. I won't judge you. If it helps you can pretend it's not me, just pretend I'm like an ear or something."

Hermione laughed through her tears. "A what?" She asked.

"An ear." Said Oliver seriously. "If you don't want to tell me, tell my ear." He smiled as he turned his ear to face her.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh at his antics before the smile drained from her face "Things happened when we were away and I…I just can't get them out of my head."

"What sort of things lass?" He asked. "You're safe here, you're home, no-one can hurt you here, alright."

"Oliver I don't know if I can.. I mean we just meet and I…"

Oliver smiled. "It's alright Hermione I didn't expect you to open to me. I was surprised you actually invited me here, but I'm here and I'm here to listen. I wanted to ask you why Harry and Ron aren't here helping you, infact where are the other Weasleys? I remember you were quite close to Ron's sister.

Tears began to well in her eyes.

Oliver lent forward. "Hermione? What's wrong lass? Talk to me"

Hermione shook her head no frantically as he breathing became labored.

Oliver reached his hands out nervously and covered hers with his. Hermione looked down and then looked up and Oliver.

He sat, waiting for any indication that she wanted him to remove her hands but he gave her none.

"You can tell me what happened love. Tell me, why aren't they here? What isn't anyone here?" He asked as looked at her.

"They left, they all left me. I'm all alone. I'm all alone. I have no-one." She sobbed into him.

"No lass. You've got me now, it's alright. It's going to be alright."

Wood couldn't believe what he was witnessing the strong, confident; all knowing Hermione Granger was a complete wreck. As much as he wanted to leave her and find Potter and the Weasleys and find out what exactly had happened he knew he couldn't, instead he did his best to comfort her as she broke down in his presence.


	4. Reassurace

Hermione wiped the tears from her face as Oliver let go of her hands.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to.." She said as she tried to compose herself.

Olivier shook his head. "No, don't apologise Hermione, you did nothing wrong lass."

"Come on, cup of tea will help." He said as he held out his hand for her to take. "I'm going to need your help, don't want to accidently blow up your kitchen." He said as he smiled.

Hermione chuckled at Oliver's comment. "So, kettle goes on." He said as he moved his hand to the press button.

"Make sure there's water in it first." She said as she watched him pick up the kettle and shake it.

"Yep, plenty of water. Okay so the next step is the tea bag with 4 teaspoons of sugar." He said.

"4? Oliver no just.." She trailed off as she saw him smiling at her.

"You were just messing with me weren't you?" She said.

"Sorry lass, just trying to get you to smile." He said as spooned 1 sugar into each cup. "Did it work?" He asked hopeful.

"Yes and you also gave me a mini heart attack."

"Just as long as you're smiling." He said as the kettle began to whistle and he poured the water into the cups and they headed back to the lounge room.

"So, do you feel like talking about what happened between yourself, the Weasleys and Potter?"

"What's there to say Oliver? I was of no use to them anymore, any of them! They all got what they wanted from me. I helped Harry and Ron survive Hogwarts, the hunt, the war and when I was through being useful to them they just dumped me like a piece of garbage." She snapped as she sat on her lounge with her feet curled behind her with her hands around her stomach. "They didn't care that I was having nightmares about what happened to me. It was like well if you're not strong enough to overcome a couple of nightmares then what are you doing fighting.

"Do you mind if I sit?" Said Oliver as he moved next to her. "You know what lass, people like that; they're not worth worrying about. I don't give a flying snitch if Potter did save the wizarding world, you don't treat your friends like that and Weasley is not any better. Don't waste your time worrying about what they think; they aren't worth your time. You find people that do care about you, that want to help you."

"Where am I going to find that Oliver? Harry and Ron were the only two people I was all that close to at Hogwarts. The Weasleys were like my family."

"You're forgetting that I care about what happens to you Hermione."

Hermione smiled softly.

"Right, now, what about others in your year? Uh Lovegood? Or Longbottom? Harry Potter and Ron Weasley are not the be all and end all lass. If anything they were hanging onto you Hermione, you were too good for them, too smart…"

"For a Muggleborn you mean" She said.

"No, you were smarter than everyone in your year, heck probably everyone in my year." He smiled. "Well you were definitely smart than me."

Hermione smiled.

"I personally blame it on Quidditch." He smirked. "If I wasn't so distracted by Quidditch. I think I could have given you a run for your money."

Hermione smiled. "I would have taken that challenge and I would have won."

"Cocky little witch aren't you." Said Oliver as he raised his eyebrow.

"Only when I know I can win." She said as she smirked as Oliver smiled at her.

"Thanks for today Oliver. I actually had a good time getting to know you and all, but it's getting a little late."

"Didn't even realize the time, see what happens when you're enjoying the company eh lass. I'll let you get some rest. So when are we catching up again?" He said as he picked up his jacket.

"You want to? I thought that.."

Olivier smiled, conveying everything he needed to with just a smile.

"Um. I'm working tomorrow, but I'm free the next day."

"Great I'll come past your flat at say 10 and we'll go out." He said as they walked towards the door.

"Uh Oliver, just…can we not do...um"

"We won't do anything magical I promise. Muggle only." He said as he smiled

"Do you know anything Muggle?" She asked curiously

"No" He smiled as she laughed. "Well only that café and the hospital. But I'm sure you'll be able to pick something we'll both enjoy.

"Wait…You want me to choose where we go?"

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, wherever you want to go. I'm putting myself in your hands."

"But what if…"She started to ask.

Oliver shook his head. "You can show me around the Muggle World lass, your favorite places, show me what you enjoy. If you need me, owl me. Don't think you can't okay, don't hesitate and don't worry about bothering me, because you're not alright."

Hermione smiled softly and nodded.

Oliver wasn't sure whether to hug her, deciding against it, he wished Hermione goodbye and watched as he headed out the door.

Hermione smiled as she closed the door. For the first time since the war she was actually looking forward to spending time with someone, even if he was just a friend.


	5. Surprise Visits

The next day Hermione was working away quietly in the book store when she heard a familiar voice.

"Strange how these pictures don't move." He muttered as Hermione smiled as she put down the book she was carrying and headed into the next aisle to find Oliver flicking through a children's wizarding book.

"None of this would ever happen, whoever heard of evil witches and gingerbread houses." He muttered as Hermione laughed softly as she smiled before walking over to him.

"Enjoying the book are you?" She asked.

"Hermione, hello."

"Hello." She smiled.

"Yes, quite a strange a book isn't it and people think that's real." He scoffed as he replaced the book on the shelf.

"What are you doing here Oliver? I thought we weren't meeting up until tomorrow? Or did you mean to tell me you're busy. I mean that's okay we don't have to I…"

"No, no, nothing like that lass. I realized when I told you to owl me that you probably wouldn't have an owl and since you've not been to Diagon Alley, you'd have no way to contact me, so I visited me aunt in the hospital and she told me of this thing called a mobile phone. Have you heard of it?"

Hermione laughed softly. "Yes I've heard of it. I have one actually. It's a faster way to communicate with someone. Faster than owl mail anyway." She joked.

"Yes, well I purchased this, this morning when I remembered you didn't want to do anything magical. Anyway well I needed some help working it you see, it was quite confusing, the lady in the shop who sold it me must have thought I was right bonkers." He smiled. "Do you have a break coming up, perhaps we could grab some lunch while you show me how to work this."

"Sure, I've a break in about 20 minutes. Why don't you browse the shelves and I'll be done shortly.

"Alright." He smiled as he stared pulling books from the shelf."

"Uh Oliver?" She queried.

"Yes, lass."

"One thing, just um, don't mention anything about moving pictures and biting books and the like, the muggles might think you a bit mad."

Oliver laughed. "I won't lass, don't worry. You go on with what you're doing I'll be right, just come and find me when you're done."

Hermione nodded and smiled as she headed back to what she was doing.

Half an hour later she had finished up and found Oliver sitting in a chair in the corner of the store with a book in hand.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to um.." She said as she looked up to find him reading. "Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Lass you've got to stop apologizing." He said as he put the book down. "I was just browsing and I found this book called Alice in Wonderland. It says it's about a girl who follows a talking rabbit down a hole into magical world filled with madhatters and tea parties, mad queens and flamingo croquet. It just seems a bit bonkers really and so I had to know more." He smiled.

"After everything you've seen in the magical world you think all that is madness?" She smiled.

Oliver nodded and smiled. "Yeah.

"Well then take it take it and read it at home and let me know what you think." Said Hermione as she picked up and handed to him.

"Here let me pay for…"

"No, no my treat, you've done a lot for me already, let me pay you back the favour." She said.

Not wanting to argue with her he simply thanked her and headed out to find some food.

"Well I'm not really familiar with this place lass. Where do you normally eat lunch?" He asked.

"A small café called Lucy's it's just down the end of the laneway. By the way how did you find me? You never did say?"

"Well I sort of apparated into the area and then I just went searching through all the shopping places. It's crazy how many you have around here, atleast in the wizard world it's just two Diagon Alley and Hogsmede and I just kept searching until I found one with a book store and I knew you had to be there. Plus I knew once I stared talking about the pictures not moving and you heard me you'd find me."

Hermione chuckled. "That was quite um…sneaky of you Mr Wood."

"Glad to see your impressed Miss Granger." He said as he smiled as they arrived at the café. "Wow qaint little place isn't it."

"Yes, yes it is. It's quite homely which is nice."

"Hermione, good to see you, you've brought someone with you. Hello." She said as she smiled.

"Sorry Lucy, this is Oliver Wood. Oliver this is Lucy, she owns the café."

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Said Oliver to the older women.

"Oh a boy with manners, how lovely. How do you know our young Hermione then?"

"We were actually in school together and we lost contact after we graduated, but we bumped into each other and we are catching up, getting to know each other again, it's been nice."

"Well then you two go take a seat. Hermione. I'll bring your usual and Oliver what would you like?"

"Uh…" He stumbled.

"Perhaps we'll just leave it up to you Lucy, all your food is lovely."

"Oh thank you dear. So nice to see you with such a lovely young man Hermione. I myself was always quite fond of the Scottish accent too."

Oliver smiled and chuckled as Hermione smiled and thanked Lucy before she headed off to make their lunch arriving back a few minutes later with their food.

"Wow that was quick, almost like magic." Smiled Oliver.

"Yes dear, well you see Hermione has been coming in here day since she started at the bookstore and so I of course know what her order will be. You on the other hand were a little more difficult, but I had some fresh Shepherd's Pie, freshly baked for you." She said as she lowered the plate in front of him.

"This smells great, thank you." He said as he smiled at Lucy.

"Of course dear, you need anything else, you come and get me." She said as Hermione thanked her as Lucy headed back up to the front and watched the two as Hermione and Oliver laughed and smiled in each other's presence.

"Maybe there is a little magic in the air after all." Thought Lucy as she smiled.


	6. Muggle Outings

Hermione got up the day after her coffee with Oliver, smiling, she was happy and actually looking forward to showing Oliver her Muggle world. She rolled over as she slid her feet into her slippers, grabbed her phone and her dressing gown and headed towards the kitchen to grab her cup of tea.

Hermione was waiting for the kettle to boil when she heard her phone beep. She turned as the kettle began click off to tell her it was boiled as a wave of nervousness washed over her. "Was it Oliver telling her he was cancelling? Did he not want to see her? Hermione stared at the phone for a few moments before turning back to the kettle and quickly pouring her cup before heading back to the table, where she sat drinking her tea and glanced at her phone in between sips.

Eventually she picked up her phone and stared at the screen. "Message from Oliver Wood."

"Come on, you're not going to know unless you open the message" She said to herself as unlocked her phone and hesitantly opened the text and begun to read

Morning Lass

Now before you go second guessing yourself. We are still going out. I just wanted to see I could come around a little earlier say around 9?

And if you're wondering why the change in time...well I just want to see as much of the Muggle world as I can with you.

Hermione smiled

When you've finished your tea, let me know, otherwise I'll see you soon Hermione. 

Hermione quickly texted back.

Hi Oliver

Just got your message. 9 will be great. Looking forward to seeing you and showing you the Muggle World.

Hermione hit send and then re-read her message. "Looking forward to seeing you?" She recited. "Oh no, maybe he's taken it the wrong way.

Oliver smiled upon receiving her text message as he stood in his towel fresh from the shower as he pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans, a light blue button down shirt and a dark jacket and began to dress.

Meanwhile back at Hermione's flat it was 8.30am and she had finished breakfast and had a shower and was now deciding what to wear. 

She was stuck between a pair of skinny jeans paired with a tartan shirt with a belt wrapped around her waist paired with brown lace up boots or she had a deep purple dress with lace details on the bodice with the same brown lace up boots. Eventually deciding on the dress, she sat got ready, matted down her hair with a charm she had learned to turn it from a bushy birds nest to soft curls that ran down her back.

Hermione wasn't normally one for makeup but today was different. She pulled out the limited supply she had a simply applied a light purple eye shadow and some light lip gloss and relaxed back on the lounge and waited for Oliver to arrive.

Before she knew it there was a knock on her door. She got up as she looked at the clock. "It can't be 9 o clock already?" She thought, not believing how quickly the time had passed. She peered through the peep hole and saw that Oliver was standing there. She smiled as she opened the door to him.

"Morning Lass." Smiled Oliver.

"Hello." She smiled.

'Thanks for letting me come around a little earlier."

"Oh, sure, no problem" She said as she smiled

"You look like nice." He said as he surveyed her.

"Thank you, you to you look..." She stumbled.

"Handsome?" He finished with a smile as Hermione blushed and smiled softly. "I must admit though lass I find these Muggle clothes much better than our wizarding robes."He smiled as she laughed.

"Yes well they are a little more practical and fitting in considering what we are going to do today. "

"Speaking of which where are we going?" He asked as Hermione grabbed her keys and a jacket.

"Well." She said as they stepped out of the door. "Well I thought we could do something that would sort of interest both of us actually."

"Really and what exactly did you have in mind?" He asked as Hermione smiled.

"Well..." She said as she looked at Oliver nervously.

"You know what? Leave it as a surprise"

"Are you sure? We can..."

Oliver smiled at her which seemed to relax her. "I'm sure." He said as he looked at her.

"Come on then." He said as he smiled as he held his hand out for her to take.

Hermione smiled and locked the door as they headed down the stairs of her building and down to her car.

"How are we getting there? Are we going to walk?" He asked as they reached the entrance way of her building.

Hermione smiled and chuckled. "Uh, no actually it's a little far, so I figured we'd drive. We can take my car."

Oliver looked at Hermione. "What is driving? And what's a car?" He queried.

Hermione smiled and laughed. "Didn't you take Muggle studies?" She asked.

Oliver shook his head. "No love...Quidditch you know." He said as he smirked.

"Alright, well it's basically a mode of transportation, not as quick as apparition or flooing, but still just as effective.

"Right well. I'm ready for you to show me your Muggle ways." He smiled as he looked at the car door. "Open" He said as Hermione smiled.

"Uh Oliver? What are you doing?" She said as she laughed.

"Trying to open the door" He said as he stared at it, waiting for it to open on its own. Hermione smiled.

"Here" She said as she pulled the handle and the door clicked open.

"Brilliant." He exclaimed as he got in as Hermione jumped in the otherside and started the engine.

"Uh Oliver, you need to put your seatbelt on." She said as she showed him hers.

"Why do we need those, we're already locked inside this...car...surely that's safe?"

"Remind me show you what a car accident looks like"

"Well it certainly seems safer than flying a broom." He said as Hermione laughed.

"So where are we off to then?" He asked as Hermione pulled out into traffic.

"I thought you said I could keep it a surprise?" She teased.

'Oliver laughed. "That I did." He said as they continued to drive.

2 Hours later Hermione and Oliver exited the movie theatre. 

'That was brilliant Hermione." Said Oliver. "It's like..uh... someone took the moving pictures from our books, and put them together on a giant screen. Is that the only movie they have or is there more? Just completely brilliant. Oh and what do you call that thing that we were eating?'

"Popcorn" She said softly.

"One of the best things I've had" Smiled Oliver.

"I'm glad you like it." She smiled. "But we better get going. We're going to be late"

"Late to what lass? Where are you taking me Miss Granger?" He teased

"I thought you said you didn't want to know Mr Wood?" She teased right back.

"Fair call lass. So where are you taking me again?" He smiled as Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm taking you to the soccer actually"

"Right...and what exactly is that?" He asked as Hermione laughed as they headed out of the cinema.


	7. Football & Old Friends

Hermione and Oliver were exiting the stadium after the football match. "That was brilliant! I can see why the Muggles like it. It's just like Quidditch but with more players, no snitch and instead of brooms they use their feet."

"Exactly." Smiled Hermione. "Anyway I hoped you liked it."

"Course I did lass, it's just like being at a home match for Puddlemere." He smiled. "Now I don't know about you. But I am starving."

Hermione laughed. "You just ate a sausage roll and a bucket of chips. How can you still be hungry?" She asked surprised.

"Well I am an athlete." He smiled. "Come on I thought we could go for a bite at Lucy's. Is she still open?"

Hermione nodded as she smiled. "Yes, she's still open, she's always open late after the football."

"Is it likely to be crowded? We could always go somewhere else."

Hermione shook her head. "No, I like Lucy's its small and familiar and if she's you, she's more than likely to clear a table for us."

"What was that?" He said

"She's quite taken by you, well your Scottish accent anyway." She smiled as they got in the car.

"What can I say lass, the Scottish charms everyone." He smiled.

Hermione smiled softly as they headed out of the carpark and soon after arriving at Lucy's.

The place was quite crowded but as soon as Lucy saw Hermione and Oliver she immediately found them a place to sit.

"It's good to see you two again." Said Lucy as she fussed over them.

"Well that Shepherd's Pie was delicious and I enjoy spending time with Hermione here." He said gesturing towards her causing Hermione to blush.

"Well, she is certainly lucky to have you in her life I must say and you seem to make her very happy, always smiling when she talks about you." She said.

"You've been talking about me?" He quipped as Hermione went even redder.

"Well now I'll fetch your usually Hermione and another slice of Shepherd's Pie for you Oliver." She said smiling as she walked away.

"So you've been talking about me lass." He said as he smiled at her.

"Um, no, well sort of.. This is going to sound terrible."

"Well now I am curious and I have to know." He smiled.

"Well I'd been happier I guess these last couple of days." She said as Oliver smiled. "And um, she asked what was new and it was like I was under veritaserum or something I couldn't tell her anything but the truth and well she knows about things that have happened I told her about going to the group and seeing you and we were catching up and she put two and two together and work out I was happier because I was spending some time with you." She said quickly hoping she wouldn't have heard everything.

"I'm glad that I'm able to make you happier lass. It's nice to see you smiling." He said as he smiled.

"Listen I wanted to ask you something. I know you're dealing with a lot. But I like spending time with you and I love the Muggle World, it's actually quite fascinating actually. Since you've shown me parts of your world, would you consider coming to the magical world with me?

Hermione gulped. "I understand if you're not ready, but I'd be right there by your side love. They'd have to deal with me before they got to you." He said as he tried to reassure her.

"Where we're you going to go?" She asked with slight interest.

"Is there somewhere you'd like to go love?" He asked.

"Well there was only 1 person out of the Weasleys I sort of talked too and still do sometimes which is George."

"Yeah I know he lost his brother in the war."

"It was really tough on him, we sort of connected and we we're close but I haven't heard from him in a while. Could we go past the shop to check on him?" She asked.

Oliver smiled. "Sure." He said as Lucy arrived back with their food. "Everything alright here dears."

"Yes Ma'am." Said Oliver.

Lucy smiled and chuckled. "No, need to call me ma'am dear, Lucy is fine." She smiled as she left the table.

"So since you've shown me around your Muggle World I think it's only fair that you share some more about yourself."

"Well what exactly would you like to know?" She smiled as she took a bite of mash.

"Everything" He said as he looked at her with a smile.

Hermione and Oliver were smiling and laughing as she told him about growing up Muggle, she got sad a little when she thought about her parents, but Oliver reached out and covered her hand with his, reassuring her. Her trying to explain what dentists were and why there were so many doctors for different things, the many sports they had, the royal family in England, different types of animals.

"There is really just so much the Muggle world isn't there, so many different things. Our world just seems so simple compared the Muggle world, but we have magic, so I think we win" He smiled as Lucy walked over to them.

"I'm sorry to interrupt dears, but I was getting ready to close."

"Oh sorry Lucy, I didn't even realise the time." Said Hermione as she picked up her bag and pulled her money.

"Whoa there lass. I've got this one." He smiled as he handed Lucy the money.

"Time flies when you have good company it seems." He smiled.

"So when do you want to go and check on him?" Asked Oliver and they said goodbye to Lucy. "We can go now or tomorrow if you like."

"Don't have to work or train Oliver?" She asked.

"Why you getting sick of me Granger?" He teased.

"No, no, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to offend you I…" She said as she saw Oliver with a smile on his face.

"You're just yanking my wand aren't you?"

Oliver didn't say anything he simply smiled. "Might be better if we go now, less people around for you." He said as he held out his arm for her to hook onto.

Hermione took a deep breath. This would be her first time back in the magical world since the war. "Are you alright lass?" He asked.

"Yes, yes. I'm alright. Just nervous, I guess."

"No need to be Hermione." He said using her first name almost since he met her which shocked her. "I'll be right there with you." He smiled as she took his arm as the disapparated with a pop and re-appeared in Diagon Alley almost instantaneously.

"We can try the flat above the store." Said Hermione.

"Won't it be locked?" Asked Oliver

Hermione shook her head. "No, not to me. He had me keyed into the wards." She said as she grabbed Oliver's hand and stepped through the wards, hoping they wouldn't reject her as they looked around and found the shop in disarray.

"Merlin, it's like Seamus Finnigan has been in here" He said as Hermione stopped and turned to face Oliver.

"Yes I heard the rumours." He smiled as they continued to the back of the shop and headed up the stairs and knocked on the door. With no answer Hermione grabbed on the hand on the door turning it and pushing it open.

Oliver quickly put his hand over hers that was still on the doorknob. "Stay behind me." Said Oliver as he muttered "Nox" to light up the end of his wand.

"We don't know what we'll find." He whispered. "And you don't have your wand. I don't want anything to happen to you." He said as Hermione did what he asked as he got behind him as they entered his George's apartment.

"Can you see anything?" She whispered

"No, nothing yet." He said.

"The bedroom is down the hall, first door." Said Hermione as they turned into the hall as Oliver placed his hand on door knob and turning it and let his light shine into the room as his eyes scanned the landscape, quickly seeing George on the floor.

"George!" Exclaimed Oliver as he ran over to him as Hermione followed.

"Oliver can you conjure me some cold water." She said as Oliver conjured up the glass of water as Hermione picked it up and threw it in his face.

George coughed and spluttered as he wiped his face. "Who are you and what are yo.."

"Granger?" Said George as he looked at her in disbelief, not believing it was her in front of him.

"Hi George." She said as she smiled sheepishly.

"Wood?" What are you doing here and why are you with Granger?" He asked.

"That's not important, what in Merlin's name is going on with you, no letters, no phone calls and I was worried about you and I find you here like this!" She said. "I don't want to lose you too George."

"I'm grieving" He snapped

"We all are mate, but you don't snap at someone who's trying to help you. She understands more than most."

"Why are you here? And why are you with you with Granger?" He asked as walked over to the sink.

"Her name's Hermione and we were having dinner when she mentioned she hadn't heard from you in a while." He said

"Why we're you having dinner together. You two go out on a date or something?"

"It's just dinner George and you're lucky we came by. You're trying to drink yourself to death is that it." Snapped Oliver.

"What do you know about it Oliver huh. You lost any of your family. I lost my brother my other half."

"You need to grieve George and move forward. You need to deal with his death."

George laughed. "Like you did huh, you left! You left without one word! You abandoned me when I needed you!" He sobbed.

Hermione took a step forward to George. "I'm sorry I was trying to deal with things myself and you were going through things and…I know I should have been there for you George." She said as she took a step closer as she pulled his tall frame into a hug. "I'm sorry, but I'm here now." She said as she felt his arms wrap around her waist.

"I'm sorry I yelled" He said after about a minute.

"It's alright, sometimes I feel like doing the same." She smiled softly.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you either." He said.

"We'll be there for each other from now on." She said as they withdrew from the hug.

George turned to face Oliver. "Sorry about mate."

Oliver smiled. "It's alright. I shouldn't have judged."

"So you never did explain what you were doing with Granger" He said as he eyed Oliver.


	8. Clarifications & New Homes

Oliver smiled. "Well Hermione was showing me the Muggle World, it was a great date."

"I'm sorry, did you just say date?" Said George

Hermione started to panic. "No, no, he said day...not date." She said trying to dismiss it, but George was having none of it.

"I'm pretty sure he said date." He said as he smiled at Oliver.

"I did." He said as he looked at Hermione and smiled softly.

Hermione was left speechless and so Oliver decided to step up. "Right well Hermione and I can talk about today later, right now how about we talk about you George." He said. "I'll make some tea, you and Hermione sit down."

"You know how to make tea?" Asked George

"Yes, well...only with supervision." Smiled Oliver at Hermione.

"I think you'll be alright, just remember 1 sugar in each cup not 3 sugars in 1 cup."

"3 sugars in 1 cup, that's barking mad that is!" Exclaimed George.

"Yes well Hermione already sorted me out on that one." Smiled Oliver. "Anyway George where is your kitchen?"

"Just down the hall" "Sorry about the mess." He mumbled.

"It's alright mate, don't worry about it. I lived with you at Hogwarts remember." He called as George smiled as Oliver disappeared down the hall.

George turned to Hermione. "So you and Oliver huh."

"George..."

"He clearly likes you love, a blind beater could see that. How did you meet him anyway I thought you hadn't been coming to the magical world."

"I meet him in the Muggle world he was visiting one of his relatives, his aunt in the hospital."

"Wait on. What were you doing at the hospital? Was everything alright?"

"Um yeah…I just…"

"What is it?" He asked as he looked at her.

"When you stopped responding to my letters or my phone calls I really struggled I thought I lost you to and I couldn't handle it, but I also knew that I needed help. The hospital had a group that met, people who had been through wars and trauma and death and I needed help. I didn't know who else to turn to….Sorry" She said as she sniffled.

"Hey, hey, no don't…it's me who should be apologising to you love I was right pratt. We were both struggling and…"

"I know.." Whispered Hermione.

"By the way, is it just me or is it a little too quiet in the kitchen." Said George as he got up with Hermione in tow as the headed towards the kitchen to find Oliver with the cups in his hands.

"Coming to check on me were you lass?" He smiled as he sat the tea down on the table.

"No actually, it was George who thought you might have blown up the kitchen." Smiled Hermione.

"No, no, all I said was it was a little too quiet." He replied.

Oliver smiled. "Right well now all that is sorted perhaps we can talk about you eh." He said as they all took a seat at the table.

Hermione turned to face George. "I was thinking I'm only new to this group at the Muggle Hospital and I know its Muggle and we would have to sub a few things like DE's and V's out for enemy combatants.." She said as George looked at her in surprise. "I've done some research on Muggle war terms. But I could really do with the support George and would help you heal and at least when I'm there I've got someone to lean on, we can lean on each other for support."

George looked at Hermione "I'm willing to try it but I mean what if it doesn't work? I mean we're magical…nightmares affect us differently."

"It's still the same underlying issues that need to be dealt with George and you need to deal with them and I need to deal with mine because I don't want to come here and find you dead from alcohol!" She exclaimed as a single tear ran down her face.

George reached over and pulled her into him. "I'm sorry. I….I promise I'm done I won't drink…I…and I'll come the meeting at the hospital."

"George. Mate. Giving up alcohol isn't easy especially when you rely on it to black out so you can forget. I know that you've said you'll give it up, but words are easy to say."

"Are you saying I can't do it Oliver?" Exclaimed George.

"I'm saying that you've relied on it for so long that it's not going to be easy to give it up and I think we both know Hermione's going to worry about you with the alcohol which isn't good for her"

"Then what do you suggested I do then Wood." He snapped. "Sorry" He muttered.

Oliver smiled. "Well actually I'd suggest that you come and stay with me for a while."

"Wait what?" Exclaimed Hermione and George at the same time as Hermione sat upright.

"You being here isn't helping you George. I know you're trying to hold onto the memories of Fred by being here and I understand why, but ultimately it's not helping you get better and move on."

Hermione and George sat as they listened as Oliver spoke, both wondering where he was getting these insights.

"You can come and stay with me. I've got two spare rooms, I could do with the company and besides I can keep an eye on you and keep Hermione's worries about you at bay." He said. "So do you need some help packing?" He asked.

"We're doing this tonight?" He asked surprised.

Oliver nodded. "Can't give you time to change your mind and hop on your broom and fly away."

George smiled softly as they all got up and he walked around to Oliver and hugged him. "Thanks mate." He whispered as Oliver smiled.

"Course mate." He replied. "Go and pack your things, everything you need. We'll wait here." He said as they watched George head out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"That was nice of you to let George stay with you." She said as she took a sip of her tea.

"He needed help. Couldn't let him stay here by himself, not in the state he was in. He could go back to the alcohol, use it try and deal with things he needs to talk about."

Hermione smiled. "I know, thank you Oliver. I'm glad he's going to be staying with you I don't have to worry about him being here by himself…..I just wish he could have said something to me, to anybody really I…I feel like I failed him by not coming and checking on him before now you know."

Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand. "Hey, hey you didn't fail him lass, do you hear me? You were going through things you needed to deal with, no-one's going to blame you for that, especially George and remember you're not alone anymore alright." He smiled.

"I know, I know… thank you for everything you've done for me lately. I haven't felt this happy for well a long time." She said softly.

Oliver smiled. "I like seeing you smile lass and listen about what we said earlier."

"You meant about today being a…well..a…"

"A date?" Smirked Oliver.

"Yes…that.." Said Hermione nervously.

"Well I can't deny that I'd be happy if you termed our day together a date." He smiled.

"Oliver I like you, you make me smile and laugh, but I'm still dealing with things and I…"

Oliver squeezed her hand. "Hermione, I'd never push you into anything. I know you're still healing and dealing with everything. I'll be honest I like you too; I think you're a beautiful and brilliant witch and human and I'm willing to wait for you love. I want to help you heal. I want to be there with you, I want to be someone that you can count on."

Hermione smiled softly as she looked at Oliver. "I don't want you to wait for me..I might never be abl…"

"You can you want to get better and move past this. I know you do and me and George will be there every step with you. Sorry lass you're stuck with me now." He said as he smiled causing Hermione to laugh softly.

"I wanted to ask you something. The advice you gave George was actually quite good, the advice you gave me was good. Where did y…"

"Sorry love, that's a secret." He smiled as George reappeared with his case in hand.

"I'm ready."


	9. 2 Men and A Muggle Apartment

"Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything." He said as he set his case down on the ground.

"Are you sure you have everything George. There's nothing you've left behind?" Asks Oliver.

"No, I've just got the photo of Fred and Me, but um I don't know if I want to take it or not." He whispered.

Hermione stepped forward and grabbed the smiling photo of him and his twin off the mantle and looked it and smiled remembering all the times she had with both of the twins while she walked back and handed it to him.

"You should take it, it's not about forgetting about Fred George. He's your twin brother, you'll never be able to forget about him and nor should you want to. It's about remembering and healing and moving forward." She said as he watched him look at the photo.

"Is Oliver helping you with that?" He asked as she blushed as she nodded softly.

"I saw that nod lass." He smirked from behind her.

"Right, do you need to let your folks know where you're going in case they come by."

George shook his head.

"George, we both know what your mum's like. She'll worry if she comes by unannounced and you're not here and the place is empty and looks like an explosions gone off in here.

"She won't worry about the state of the place, she's used to that." He replied.

"Don't joke George. Look if you're worried about going, we'll go with you."

George turned to Hermione. "I thought you didn't….."

"I don't, but if it'll help you. I'll go…"

"Don't forget about me. Remember I'm here for both of you." Smiled Oliver.

"If you're sure…

"We are." Said Hermione cutting him off.

"Right well, that said. We'll go in the morning after we've all had a long day and night. Hermione, do you want to stay at my place, since we're all going to head to the Weasleys tomorrow."

Hermione smiled and stumbled over her words. "Uh…n…no..thank you Oliver….it's just the…um…if I…wake…up and I don't know where I am...strange place…I…."

"No, no. I understand." He said as he smiled.

"Well we can come and stay with you if you like. I mean if you're okay with it….I…"

Hermione smiled. "Um, sure if you like, you and Oliver would have to share a bed but if you're okay with that."

"It wouldn't be the first time Granger." Smiled George

"Hey now none of that Weasley, you're going to ruin my chances!" Replied Wood with a smile.

"I don't think I want to know." She muttered.

"Why don't you take George back to your car and I'll apparate to your apartment after I grab a few things."

"Merlin. I forgot to pack socks." Said George as he headed back down the hall.

Oliver laughed as he walked over to her. "Are you sure you're alright with George staying at yours. If you're not just tell me and I'll drag him back to mine." He smiled and chuckled.

"No, no, it'll be nice to have some company and I know you and George wouldn't hurt me so." She said as she looked away

"Never." He said not taking his eyes off her and stood face to face.

"Got them" Smiled George as he came back in the room and saw Hermione and Oliver standing face to face.

"Sorry, Merlin I have bad timing." He muttered.

"It's alright. I'll better go and pack. I'll see you guys soon." He said as he disapparated from the apartment.

"You ready to go. We're going to apparate to an alley way near a Muggle café and we'll take my car back to my flat."

"Sounds good." He said case in hand as he held out his arm and Hermione looped her hand around his arm as the apparated away and landed in the alley a few seconds later and walked out to her car.

"Atleast you know what a car is. I don't have to explain." She said as they opened the doors.

"Had to explain to Wood did you?" He smiled.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Come on, my flat isn't far."

"Have you heard anything from my family since you left?"

Hermione shook her head. "No, nothing. But I didn't expect to…"

"Why not you saved Ron and Harry's and not to mention the rest of their lives more often than not."

"You still talk to me and I have no problem, with Bill or Charlie because I don't really know them and they don't know me."

"Sound to me like we both know where the problem lies. Harry, Ginny, Ron, Mum and Dad."

"I don't want to talk about them George to be honest. I've spent so long worrying about Ron, and Harry and Ginny and even what your mum thinks and I don't care anymore. I care about you and Oliver because you care about what happens to me and you're not using me to get what you want out of me." She said frustrated as she felt George's hand rest on hers and squeeze.

"Sorry there you're family. I shouldn't have….

"Don't get yourself upset love. It's not worth it. Besides I can't have you being upset especially with Oliver coming. I'll flash back to when he was a Quidditch Captain and was making us do laps around the pitch as punishment."

"We'll I think you'll be safe there's no flying on brooms in the Muggle world." She smiled as they continued their drive back to the flat arriving soon after.

"Well we're here." She said as opened the flat as they walked inside.

"Very Muggle." Said George as he looked around, no moving photos, no plumbing in the middle of the living room or self washing dishes.

"Thank you. I'll consider that a compliment. "She smiled.

"Here I'll show you where you'll be staying with Oliver." She said as she led him down the hallway to the first bed room on the right. "Here the cupboards are completely sparse; you put your things in here." She said indicating to the walk in wardrobe with the sliding doors.

"Thanks for doing this." He smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you and Oliver are here." She whispered as she heard Oliver's voice come from the direction of the lounge room.

"Hermione? George? Where are you?" Said Oliver as he sat his bag down.

"Down the hallway, first door on the right." Said Hermione as she withdrew from their hug and soon found Oliver at the door.

"I was just saying to George. This is where you and him will be staying. I'm just across the hall if you need anything."

"We'll be fine. I'm just looking forward to snuggling up to Wood here." Said Oliver as he wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.

"Get off you lanky bastard." He joked as he pushed him off.

Hermione smirked. "We'll I better give you two a tour. Bathroom is at the end of the hall and the kitchen is next to the living room as you walked in and that's about it. Oh and uh towels are in the linen press just next to the bathroom."

"I'm going to take a shower. Feel free to watch some TV or relax on the lounge; just remember no blowing up my kitchen alright."

Oliver and George looked at each other.

"Yes I mean the both of you." She said as Oliver smiled as she headed down the end of the hall and into the bathroom.

"Spill it out then Wood I know you like her and not that it matters but I already told her in case she didn't realise. So…spill it."

"Let's get the both of you better first and then we can think about the later."

George shot Oliver a look.

"I'll be there for here and help her heal and then we can move forward together." He said as George smiled.

"Well she's comfortable around you Wood that's for sure. You make her feel safe. Just one thing.."

"I won't hurt her George. I would never."

"Good." He said.

"Well I'm going to head to bed. Need a good night sleep if I'm going to face my family tomorrow." He said as he got up and headed into the bedroom.

"Night." Said Oliver as he relaxed on the lounge. After about 10 minutes and no sign of Hermione he headed into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea as Hermione opened the door in her sleep pants and a long Henley shirt she headed down the hall way as she dried her wet hair with a towel and saw Oliver making a cup of tea.

"Not trying to blow up my kitchen are you?" She said as Oliver jumped and turned around.

"Lass you scared the living shite out of me." He said as his hand went to his heart.

"Sorry. "Are you making tea?" She asked

"Yeah, I'll grab you a cup, you stay there." He said as he reached down and poured the boiling water into the cup and slid it over to her as she jangled the tea bag.

"Thanks for letting George and I stay the night. I know you're probably not used to having people."

"Well I did live in a dormitory for 6 years. Probably why I chose to live alone now. It's much quieter." She said as she took a sip of her tea and moved over to lounge as Oliver picked up his cup and followed.

"Are you sure you're ready to see Potter and the rest of the Weasleys tomorrow?" He asked.

"I don't know if I'll ever be really ready, but George is and I have both of you there, we have each other you know."

"You know I think you're completely brilliant for doing this, you know that?" He asked.

"No I'm not. I….I'm doing it help George to…"

"You might be, but doing this is the first step to taking back control in your life." He smiled as he watched Hermione do the same thing they top another gulp of their tea.

"Right well, do you mind if I jump in the shower?" He asked.

"No, no I'm all done. I'm going to head off to bed anyway. Have fun snuggling with George." She smirked.

"Why are you smirking? What do you mean by snuggling?" He said as he watched Hermione take her last gulp of tea, set down her cup and head off down the hallway as Oliver smiled as he ran through his hair.

"Here we go." He said as he headed down the hall, slipping his shirt off as he did and headed into the shower.


	10. Snuggles & Confrontations

Hermione woke as the warm sun streamed through her window, hitting her face. She groaned softly as she threw the covers off her bed and slid her feet off and into the slippers by her bedside and grabbed her phone and dressing gown as he walked out of her room. She peered her head into the room where the two boys were sleeping and saw that George's arm had come across Oliver's body at some point during the night as Oliver was now hogging all the covers.

Hermione pulled out her phone and snapped a photo, chuckling as she did before heading into the kitchen and put the kettle on to make a cup of tea and took a seat down at the table and waited for the kettle to boil.

A few seconds later she could noises coming from the boy's room.

"George, George!" He said louder.

"Alright, alright, Merlin you'll wake the whole house up."

"Get your arm off me! How did it end up there in the first place, and how did you end up like that."

"What! You took the blankets! I had to stay warm somehow didn't I; otherwise I would have froze my bollocks off wouldn't I!" Exclaimed George.

"Yeah, well we don't mention anything about the snuggling alright." He said with finality.

"Agreed" Said George as they headed out of the room to find Hermione sitting on the lounge.

"Morning." She said as she held onto her steaming cup of tea.

"Hermione….morning…" Said George.

"So how was the snuggling?" She asked as she smiled, taking a sip of tea as she did.

"George and Oliver looked each other as George walked around and sat down on the lounge next to Hermione.

"Well if Oliver hadn't taken all the covers I wouldn't have had to snuggle into him to keep warm, so really it's all his fault." He smiled.

"My fault! You're a wizard you could have cast a warming charm or something, makes me think you did want to snuggle up with me."

"Well you are pretty fit there Wood." He said as he winked as Hermione laughed.

"Yes, well on that note. I'll get going on some breakfast, why don't you take a shower George.

"I'll help you with breakfast." Said Oliver as he headed into the kitchen and George headed down the hall.

"So what do you fancy then?" Asked Hermione.

"You" He smiled.

"Oliver.." She said as she turned to face him.

"What I'm just telling the truth lass." He said as he smiled. "Anyway what are the plans for breakfast? What do you usually have?"

"Well, I know how much George eats so and I'd imagine you a lot being a professional athlete and all so I'll just probably cook bacon, eggs, sausage, toast, baked beans, mushroom, grilled tomato, tea and orange juice."

"Let me give you a hand" He said.

"Have you cooked before Oliver?" She asked

"No, no, but I never made coffee before either."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, well as true as that is, cooking is a little more challenging. You sit down, let me cook alright."

Oliver didn't want to argue with her as he took a seat at the table and watched as Hermione went from one pan to the next as she began to serve up breakfast as they continued to talk as Oliver moved the food over from the bench to the kitchen table until they heard George's voice come from down the hall.

"Do I smell breakfast?" Said George.

Hermione and Oliver smiled.

"Yes!" Said Hermione.

"Smells great. I feel like I could eat the entire table!"

"I reckon I could give you a run for your money Weasley." Said Oliver as they all sat down at the table.

"I could give you both a run for your money." Said Hermione as she reached out for a sausage, 2 eggs and a piece of toast.

Oliver's eyes widened in surprise as George nodded.

"She may be tiny but she can eat, it's courtesy of my…"He said as the smile drained from his face.  
"My mum." He whispered. "Sorry."

Hermione smiled. "Don't worry about it."

"Well I don't know about you, but I am starved and this looks amazing" Said Oliver

"Your right" Said George. "Best to fuel up before facing the mum and the others." He said as they loaded up their plates.

"George I was thinking about today and um well I…"

"Do you not want to come love? I know it'll be hard seeing them, but I thought…"

"No, no I said I'd come and I am, but I was thinking we could do with bringing some other people with us to even things so to speak.

Oliver and George both looked at her.

"Who we're you thinking of?" Asked George.

"Bill and Charlie." She said softly. "Bill knows what I was like after we were rescued from the manor he saw me and he knows what happened, well sort of and I…" She said her voice got softer.

George reached over and placed his hand on top of hers. "I'll go and see them now."

"Are you right to apparate?" Asked Oliver.

George nodded. "Yeah, I'll be back soon and then we can go whenever you're love."

"Thanks George."She said as George got up and apparated away.

"How are you doing with everything? Are you sure you're ready to face them."

Hermione nodded. "I'm not scared of them Oliver. I'm not worried or concerned about what they have to say, you taught me that. There are things that I need to say, that we both need to say and if George and I don't do it now I don't know when we'll be able to, it's like I'd putting it off for so long and I don't want to put it off any longer. I want it done and I want to move forward and start living my life again and this is the first step." She said as Oliver took her hand.

"I know lass and I'll be there with you." He said as he smiled. "I might have to resist the urge to slap Potter or Weasley if they start putting it on a bit." He said as Hermione chuckled.

"Thank but I really need to handle it, but thanks for being here, for being.."

"I know what you mean lass and you don't have thank me for that." He said as he looked at her and her him as her mind wandered getting lost in his eyes, wanting to know what his lips would feel like against hers as she leaned closer to him as he did her, when suddenly she heard an apparition pop and quickly stopped what they were doing as George reappeared with Charlie and Bill struggling.

"George where are we? What are we… Hermione?" Said Bill, surprised. "Wha… Oh my god." Said Bill as he walked over to her. "How…wha…" He said as he looked her over before pulling her into him.

"I haven't seen you since…"

"I know…"

"I should have seen how you were..I…"

"It's okay, it's alright, you were…you know with George and…its okay.." She said stumbling through her sentence.

Charlie was next to walk over to her. "It's good to see you Hermione." He smiled. "You too Wood." He said as he shook his hand

"Sorry I'm Oliver Wood, friend of Hermione and George's." He to Bill as he extended his hand.

"So George, what are we doing here? I mean you pick us and apparate us without telling us what's going on." Said Bill.

"Maybe we should all take a seat on the lounge." Said Wood as he ushered them over and they all took a seat.

After the battle I left the magical world completely because I blamed myself and I blamed my magic for not being able to save…people…I mean brightest witch of her age and people still died…I…" She said as she closed her eyes as she felt Oliver's hand on her back to comfort on her.

"Hermione, it's not your fault, you're one person, no-one expects you take it all on board yourself, your one witch you can't be expected to do it all on your own." Said Charlie. "Merlin knows I feel guilty about not being here for my family, maybe if I had been here and not in Romania George would…." He said as he took a deep breath as George and Bill wrapped their arms around him from either side.

"But I had a job to do, I had my role to play in the bigger picture Hermione and so did you. Bill, Fred, me, we don't blame you for what happened. I know that your blame yourself love, but don't. It's not your fault." He said as he looked at her as he got up and took a seat next to her. "You understand me?" He said as he looked at her.

Hermione nodded.

"From this minute forward you stop blaming yourself."

"I will." She said as she smiled softly as she hugged Charlie.

"Don't worry Charlie I'll be here to remind her if she forgets." Smiled Oliver as the others smiled along with him as George began to speak

"The other reason I brought you here is we, Hermione and me, we want to go the Burrow, there's something we need to say, we need to move forward, but we need to get some things off our chests first."

"We were sort of hoping you would be there to support us, both of us. I know I'm not your blood family, but…"

"You're a part of the family love; there are other things that make a family apart from blood." Said Bill. "We'll be there for you, all of us will."

"Why don't you and Oliver get changed and we can head off soon and when you're done Oliver just yell out alright." Said Charlie.

"Yeah, I will Charlie." Replied Oliver and they headed off down the hall.

"Feeling a little better?" He asked as they approached their rooms. "A little, I'm glad you and everyone's here."

Oliver reached out and squeezed her hand. "Me too." He said as he smiled as they went into their separate rooms and began to change leaving George, Charlie and Bill on the lounge.

"So what is the deal with Hermione and Wood?" Asked Charlie

"He likes her for sure, and he likes him, but she's still dealing with things, but I have a feeling he's going to be sticking around for a while."

"Right, and you and Hermione and I didn't know you were in touch" Said Bill.

George didn't want to tell his brother about his reliance on alcohol but as Hermione and Oliver had said it was about moving forward and they only way he could is to tell them.

"She came and found me because I had stopped writing and I wasn't returning her letters and calls."

"Why did you stop returning her letters?" Asked Bill

"Because everything just got to much I wasn't dealing with losing Fred and I just wanted shut myself away. I wish it never happened and I…I started drinking to forget and that's how she found me, drunk, her and Oliver who offered me his spare room, he's letting me stay with him while I try and get some help." He said as his head was in his hand.

"George, why didn't you say something, you know we would have been there for you." Said Charlie as he wrapped his hand around George, comforting him.

"I don't know I just didn't want it to be real. I feel like I lost a part of me when he died and drinking was the only way to make me not remember that he's gone." He said as tears came down his face as he felt Bill's arm drape over his shoulders comforting him.

"Hey, hey, you're not alone is dealing with his anymore okay, we'll go and see everyone and you'll tell them what you need to and we'll deal with this okay, no more hiding." Said Bill as the three embraced as Hermione walked back in the room after changing dressed in a long sleeved shirt, with dark skinny jean and black high top sneakers with a long winter coat in hand.

"Sorry to interrupt." She whispered.

"It's alright." Said Bill as Oliver came out of his room dressed in dark blue jeans, a light blue dress shirt and vest with his winter coat in hand. "You go and change we'll wait here for you." He said as George got up.

"By the looks on your faces George told you?" Said Hermione.

"He told us about the drinking. Thank you for finding him when you did Hermione and Oliver thank you for letting him stay with you."

"I'm just happy I could help."

"Right well I'm ready...well I'm as ready I can be I guess." He said as he came back down the hallway AS everyone stood up.

"You ready to do this lass?" Asked Oliver.

"Yeah, I've got Bill, Charlie, George and you. I can do this." She said Oliver extended his arm for her to take and they apparated to The Burrow followed quickly by the three Weasley brothers as they arrived outside the wards as Oliver took Hermione's hand as she looked down at their intertwined hands and then looked at Oliver was smiling at her as Charlie, Bill, and George looked on.

"When did that happen?" Asked Bill as he leaned into George.

"Story for another time big brother, we better get up to the house I expect everyone we need to speak to will be at the table waiting for breakfast." Said George as he, Bill and Charlie followed by Hermione and Oliver headed towards the house and walked in the back door where they could hear the noise coming from the kitchen. Bill turned to the others.

"You three wait here. Charlie and I will go in first and come and get you three in a minute." Said Bill as he left George, Oliver and Hermione waiting near the backdoor.

"I know you want to run, but we're all here for you, you're not doing this alone. Remember that" Whispered Oliver as he squeezed her hand as they heard Molly's voice.

"Bill! Charlie! What a wonderful surprise! So glad you are here dears." She beamed as she hustled over to them and pulled them into a hug. "Well come and sit down dears, there's plenty to eat."

"Before we do Mum we bought some people with us."

"Well of course dears, there's plenty of food, where are they then?"

"Come in guys." Yelled Bill.

"Listen I'll go in first, followed by Oliver and then we save the best for last eh." He smiled as they headed in one by one.

"George!" Exclaimed Molly as she rushed over to him. "It's so good to have you here." She smiled as he she hugged him while he awkward accepted the hug.

"I assume you all remember Oliver Wood."

They all nodded. "Good to see you again Wood." Said Harry as he nodded at Wood.

"And I assume you all remember Hermione." Said George as Wood stepped aside revealing her.

"Hermione." Whispered Molly as silence blanketed the room as all eyes laid on her.

"It's good to see you Hermione, come, come, there's plenty of food."

"No, no, you can't do that."

"Can't do what dear?"

"Act as if everything's normal. I mean how can you…I mean you don't see me for a year and you just want me to sit down to breakfast and act like nothing's happened. I can't do that because things did happen!"

"You're not the only one that things happened to them Hermione. You know that" Said Harry.

"And you had support Harry. You had it from Dumbledore, the Order and even Snape, but you know what I went through or maybe you just don't care.

"You know I care about you Hermione your one of my best friends."

"Am I Harry, then why haven't I heard from you since everything ended? I haven't heard from any of you, the only person I even heard from was George! You all left me, after everything I'd done for all of you!" She said frustrated as Oliver reached over and squeezed her hand.

"Hermione we didn't leave you we…"

"You didn't leave me? You didn't leave me!" She exclaimed. "What exactly do you call no contact for a year, a year! You knew what she did me; you heard it and you didn't even ask if I was alright, you made me become her! The person who tortured me! Who marked me!"

"No-one, not anyone ever asked me if I was okay. "Do you know what I've suffered with since the war, do you have any idea? Any of you?"

"No, no-one?"

"Well let me tell you then. I can't sleep because I flash back to the manor; I see her standing over me. I was powerless I couldn't do anything! I was screaming and it was like no-one heard me. I've wanted to die, just to end everything, I had no-one I didn't have my parents, I didn't have you, I didn't have anyone. No-one who would care if I was gone! I couldn't stay here in this world, it's like magic failed me, failed the people I cared about, it let them die! I let them die!"

"And I know that you were all dealing with Fred's death…"

Bill spoke up for the first time. "It was no excuse Hermione, Mum's always saying you are family and you are family and you don't turn your back on family." Said Bill as he stared at his mother and Harry.

"I don't know what to say except I'm sorry Hermione. I should have been there for you. I got caught up and I…"

"You got caught up? In the war, we all did Harry? We stopped, we made sure you were okay; Ron was okay, what was I? Just too much trouble for you to worry about or a burden? Or was I just someone who you kept around because otherwise you both would have been killed, no let me rephrase that, without me you wouldn't have even made it past first year!

"Hermione look were sorry, but we can't change what we've done. I mean what can we do to…"

"Well for starters Potter and rest of you, you could start by apologizing." Came Oliver's voice everyone including Hermione turned to see him standing in the archway smiling as Hermione smiled back before turning back to the Weasleys and Harry.

"You know what I have been waiting for you, all of you to apologise or even check on me, see where I am for the last 12 months. I mean there was nothing, not an owl, a letter, nothing, from any of you. I have been waiting, but I'm done. I came here to get everything off my chest. I was angry at all of you, but me being angry and upset and it stopped me from healing, but not anymore. I'm done" She said as she turned and walked towards Oliver.

"Do you mind if we leave?" She said coming up on him.

Oliver smiled. "Sure. Come on." He said as they headed out of the backdoor while the Weasleys and Harry sat shocked as Molly moved to go after her, but Bill stood in front of her.

"Bill, move will you please." She said.

"No mum, no now is not the right time, let her calm down first and in the meantime we other things to deal with."

"What do you mean dear?"

"He means me Mum" Said George as all eyes fell to him.


	11. Revelations

"What are you talking about George?" She said as she took a seat as Bill remained standing.

"What's going on son?" Asked Arthur.

"I've been drinking. Firewhisky, almost a bottle a night."

"Oh dear." Muttered Molly. "How could you do this George! Hasn't this family lost enough and now you want to drink yourself into oblivion! Yelled Molly.

"Enough!" Yelled Bill. "The last thing he needs is to be yelled at right now.

"Besides Hermione's already yelled at me for that." Muttered George as silence blanketed the room.

"Is this because of Fred son?" Asked his father as he eyeballed him.

"Of course it's because of Fred. I lost him dad, he was my other half, my brother, my twin. We'd done everything together, everything!" He said "And now he's gone and I don…" He cried as he broke down in tears as Bill wrapped his arm around him.

"Hey, hey, it's gonna be alright now." He whispered.

Molly moved around to her sons otherside as she pulled him into her.

"We're so sorry George, your father and I know we should have known, we should have made sure you were dealing with everything, we know it was the toughest on you dear because he was you (Molly smiled) your other half, the troublesome twosome." She said as she smiled as George did the same.

"I just miss him so much mum." He said as he cried.

Molly pulled her son in closer to him. "I know George. I miss him two, we all do, but you do you know what I remember? I remember that I still have you and inside you and all of us is a little bit of him." She smiled as the other Weasleys came up and wrapped their arms around George and each other.

Meanwhile Hermione and Oliver had apparated back to her apartment. 

"Are you alright?" He asked as he looked at her as she paced up and down her living room.

"Yes, yes…I…yes. Well I'm just frustrated they didn't even say anything, they just sat there with their mouths open like gaping fish. I mean really was it so difficult to even speak to even apolo…" She said as she was cut off as she ran into Oliver who was now standing in front of her.

"Sorry. I was rambling on a bit wasn't I?" She said as she looked up at him.

"Yes lass you were." He smiled. "Don't worry about it. You take a seat on the lounge and I'll make us a cup of tea." He said as he headed over to the kitchen as Hermione watched him from behind as she smiled as she took in his broad shoulders, his well-toned body that she knew would be under his shirt as her eyes ran further down his body stopping at his bum as she smirked at his well rounded behind.

"You did well this morning lass, facing up to them. Knew you had it in you." He said as he poured the water from the kettle into the cups and brought them over and sat down next to her.

"I didn't know Oliver. I mean if I didn't have you there or George or Bill or Charlie..I…"

"Don't sell yourself short lass I was impressed, you didn't need anyone, you ah…well let's just say you let loose on them, it was quite impressive." He smiled as he took a drink of his tea.

"Thanks." She smiled. "And yes I do feel better now. It sounds strange, but I feel lighter" She said taking a sip of her tea.

"It doesn't sound strange lass. All that negativity, it gets you get down and sometimes you need to yell and scream or just confront them like you did and you move on." He said.

Hermione shot him a look. "It's quite good advice really isn't it."

Oliver smiled

"Where are you getting such good advice these days, I mean between me and George and everything. I know you said it's a secret, but come on Oliver I really want to know and I think after today I deserve it." She said as she turned to face him.

"Alright well I went back to your book store and started looking for books on PTSD and trauma. I remember seeing it on the flyer you dropped."

"Why would you do that? What if somebody saw?" She said starting to panic.

"I wouldn't risk that love. I disillusioned myself and the book and I sat in the back reading area, reading it. It was quite in depth, gave a lot of good advice about how to help people who'd been through trauma and war and are dealing with things." He said as he reached over and covered her hand with his.

"Well you picked a good book because you gave good advice." She smiled softly.

Oliver smiled. "About what we uh clarified earlier.."

"You mean the date." She smiled.

Oliver smiled at the fact she was smiling. "Yes, the date. I'd like to actually take you out on a date, where you know it's a date and I make my intentions that it is a date clear." He said

Hermione looked at Oliver. "You're rambling." She said as she smiled.

"I know, sorry. I just I…little bit nervous" He said.

"You're a professional athlete, who flies a huge distance above the ground on a wooden stick with bristles that flies through the air at impressive speeds and you're nervous about talking to me?"

"Yes."

"Why?" She asked

Oliver smiled. "Because I know Quidditch. I know what's expected, it's like a plan that's set out for me. I know what's coming you know, but you, well, you have thrown me off my game."

"I don't know what you mean?" She said

"What I mean Hermione." He said as he looked into her eyes. "Is that since we met I haven't been able to get you off my mind. I'm lucky I haven't been training I would have fallen off my broom." He smiled as Hermione smiled softly.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

Oliver smiled as he leaned in closer to her. "Don't be sorry lass."

"It's my fault though isn't it? That you can't concentrate." She smiled as she realized what was happening as they leaned closer together.

"Yes, but I didn't say it was a bad thing." He said smiling as his hand rest softly on her neck as he lips softly enveloped hers.


	12. Let it Go

Back at the Burrow the Weasleys and Harry were sat around the table still shocked at everything that had happened with George and Hermione.

"You all need to apologise to Hermione. Especially you Harry, I mean you were her best friend, she's done a lot for you and I know you've been through a lot more than of us, but so has she and you know it. All she wants is a bit of support from the people that are supposed to love her and care about her and to be honest you lot, a by lot I mean Harry, Ginny, Ron and Mum you've been acting like complete tossers.

"George Weasley!" She started.

"No mum, he's right." Said Charlie. "The way you, we treated Hermione after the war was poor after everything she's done for Ron, for Harry for this family.

"We'll apologise Charlie, but it sounded like she doesn't even want to hear it from us."

"Do you blame her Harry?" Said Bill. "Does that stop you from taking the initiative to apologise, to find her? Does it stop any of you?" He asked.

"What about you Bill? Have you been talking to her all this time? Did you go and find her?"

"No, and that was my mistake, but you all have to man up and accept your mistakes and apologise to her, it's what she deserves." Said Bill.

Meanwhile at Hermione's apartment Oliver was walking over with freshly made mugs of tea while Hermione was sitting on the lounge. 

"Thanks." She said a she took a sip. "You're getting really good at that." She said as she held onto the mug.

"Well I'm a fast learner." He said as he collapsed on the lounge next to her smiling as he held the cup to his lips and took a sip.

"Listen about that kiss.."

"Yes…" He smiled as he took another sip as he looked her.

"I…um…I..Merlin why is this so hard."

"Lass do you mind if I say something?" He asked as Hermione shook her head.

"I like you. I've be honest about that and if I do say so myself, that kiss was pretty amazing." He smiled as Hermione laughed and smiled. "I really like spending time with you and I like that I get you smiling and laughing and I know you want to move forward and heal get back to normal. I'd never force you to do anything that you don't want to do love."

Hermione smiled as she listened to Oliver.

"If you want us to just be friends I'm happy. If you want us to be more than friends and date then I am more than up for doing that." He said as he smiled. "Truth is lass I'd rather be in your life as a friend then not be in your life at all." He said.

Hermione smiled as she moved her hand to his and interlaced their fingers and smiled. "I can't promise that, you know I'm not going to be…annoying or distant or irritable or you know freaking out at times and depressed and then happy and nervous and…" Said Hermione before she was cut off by Oliver kissing her.

Breaking the kiss a few seconds later he rested his head with hers. "I take all of you; every bit that you think is broken or damaged. I take all of you, the good bits and the bad." He smiled as they relaxed into her lounge.

Meanwhile back at the Burrow it was George, Bill and Charlie versus Molly, Ron, Ginny and Harry, while Arthur looked on. Whilst they were out numbering they weren't going down without a fight. 

"This is crazy. I can't believe your siding with Hermione! We're your brother and she's your sister." Yelled Ron.

"And why does that matter Ron? Hermione is as much a part of this family as Harry is. She's saved all your lives more than once, you should be thankful to her and not pushing her aside and just picking her up when you need her."

"She could made an effort you know, it works both ways you know, she could have called, flooed or apparated. Why is it our fault?" Demanded Ginny.

"You know that Hermione would have done those things Ginny if she could, which should have set alarm bells for all of you! And before you speak Ginny I'm including us in that statement." Said Charlie. "The fact that Hermione wasn't talking to us, she was nowhere to be found, we should have realized. You all should have realized. You see her a lot more than we do and Ginny, Ron, Harry, you're supposed to be her best friend. I mean if my best friend or any of my friends were out of touch with me for even a few weeks I'd be asking questions." He said.

"You're brother's right, we should have realized something was wrong and we need to apologise for it. Now." He said.

"Right George. You can take us to Hermione's, we're all going to apologise for not being there for her. I don't want hear anything about she could have done this and that. We apologise, understood." He said as the Weasleys nodded.

"Right George off we go then."

"No…No, she won't want you all at her place. I'll apparate, see if she'll come here." He said as he disappeared with a pop and reappeared in Hermione's living room in front of Hermione resting against Oliver who had his arm wrapped protectively around her.

"Sorry to interrupt love birds." He said as he smiled.

Oliver chuckled. "No problem, everything alright?" He asked not moving.

"Yeah, well as well as can be when all the Weasleys get together and argue." He smiled.

Hermione began to panic. "George I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause problems between you and…."

"Stop Hermione, you didn't do anything wrong, they did, it's their fault." He said as he eyed them.

"They're going to apologise, they wanted to come here, but don't worry I shut down that straight away." He said as he shot her a goofy smile. "If you want to hear their apology we can apparate back to the Burrow and Bill and Charlie and Oliver and me will be right there with you. We won't let them attack you.

Hermione nodded. "I want to say outside the wards though so if I want to leave I can I don't want to be trapped by your family. I'd imagine after what I said they wouldn't be too happy."

"Alright." Said George as he conjured a Patronus. "Meet us outside the wards." He said as he watched as the Patronus take off.

"I thought you couldn't make a Patronus George." Commented Hermione.

"I couldn't because I was upset about Fred, but um I remembered him when he was happy and we had the store and it was just me and him." He said as he smiled.

Hermione smiled as his mother's Patronus came back into the room. "That will be fine dear, we'll make our way their now." Came the voice before the Patronus disappeared.

"You ready?" Asked George as Hermione nodded as she felt Oliver's arm wrap around her.

"Yeah." She whispered as George smiled before he disappeared.

"Don't worry lass. I've got you. I promise." He said as they disapparated and reappeared outside the wards of the Burrow in front of the Weasleys and Harry.

Hermione stood silently as she stared at the Weasleys as Harry stepped forward.

"I'll be just over here if you need me love" He whispered as he let go of her and took a step back.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry after everything that happened I….I don't know….I was going through stuff and trying to deal with everything that happened and I just got caught up I thought you'd be okay, you'd be with you parents and you'd be away from me, the person who caused all this."

Hermione's head snapped up. "You're not the person who caused this Harry, it's not your fault, it's Voldemort and he's dead and yes people we love and care about died but we did all we could, we're one person and we can't be responsible for everyone's death and I know you think you are because the media brand you as the boy who lived but your just one person, just like I'm one person. It's taken me a while and people telling me to realise that I'm not responsible for every death in this war. It's Voldemort and his followers. Not me, not you, not anyone but him. I know that's huge weight on your shoulders Harry believe me I've felt it and I've been dealing with a year, longer than that even. It's time to let it go, just let everything go Harry, it's not worth it, trust me you'll feel better." She said as she looked at Harry who was shaking as he burst into tears as he flung himself into Hermione's arms and cried as the Weasleys and Oliver watched on, smiling.

"Here I thinking Harry was supposed to be apologizing to her." Said Charlie as he stood next to Wood.

"He will, well he has in a way, in a round about fashion I suppose." He smiled as he watched as Hermione stood with Harry in her arms as she whispered reassurances into his ear as he cried.


	13. Opening Up

Harry and Hermione stood embracing in almost silence before she heard him whisper. "I really am sorry Hermione. I should have been there for you, we all should have."

"It's alright; you had to be there for the whole wizarding world Harry."

"I would never have been able to do it, to beat him if it wasn't for you Hermione, you were…are completely brilliant."

"You've carried this around for too long Harry; you need to let it go." She said as they withdrew from the hug.

"You alright Harry?" Asked George.

"A little better now, thanks." He said as he stepped back as Mrs Weasley stepped forward.

"Hermione dear, I think that I can speak for our family when I can say that we are deeply sorry for the way that you were treated. I think that once the war was over with, we grieved for Fred, we needed to.

"I know that Mrs Weasley that's why I stepped back and let you grieve, you lost your son. I…"

"I know dear and we still miss him, everyday, but you Hermione dear, you're as good as my daughter and I…well we all should have seen that you were hurting and that you needed help." She said as Hermione began to cry as Mrs Weasley pulled Hermione into her.

"I'm so sorry dear, but we've got you now you're alright." Said Molly soothingly.

Hermione wiped her eyes as he pushed back from Mrs Weasley. "I have to go Mrs Weasley I have appointment that's important I can't miss it."

"Oh not a problem dear. You go, but perhaps we'll see you and your friend for Sunday dinner."

"Sure Mrs Weasley, but not right now." She said as she looked at Mrs Weasley.

"Of course dear, whenever you're ready." She smiled as she felt Ginny slip past her.

"Hey Hermione." She said as she glanced down. "I'm really sorry I mean we're supposed to be best friends and I guess I just got caught up with Harry and Fred. I…."

"It's okay." She smiled. "It's just when Fred died I…" She said as she stumbled as she did her best not to break down as Hermione hugged her.

"It's alright Ginny." She whispered as Ginny cried into her.

"I'm sorry." She sobbed through her tears.

Hermione pulled away and looked her in the eye. "It's okay Ginny, we'll be okay, all of us will be. Alright?" She said as she looked Harry and the other Weasleys.

"Now I really do I have to go." She said as she smiled.

"I think she means we really to go." Said George as walked over and stood by Hermione's side.

"Where are you going George?" Asked Ron.

"Somewhere that can help us deal with things." Said George before he, Oliver and Hermione hooked arms and apparated away and arrived a few seconds later in an alleyway outside the hospital.

"Alright well we've got about 15 minutes before the meeting starts. Are you sure you're right to do this George?" She asked.

George nodded. "Yeah and I'm not going to be alone." He said reaching out and grabbing her hand and squeezing.

"Just remember no talk of Muggles, or LV, just sub them for soliders and civilians alright."

George nodded.

"I'll head to the café and try some of that uh, well less then great Muggle food, while you guys have your meeting and before you say I don't have to stay lass I want to okay.

George smiled. "Looks like Oliver has you all figured out Hermione." He said as they headed towards the Barclay room.

"Good luck and remember no Muggles and you know who." Said Oliver before turning to Hermione.

"You did good today lass. Real proud of you."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks." She said Oliver smiled.

"I'll wait for you both right here when you're done alright. No arguments." He smiled as reached out a squeezed her hand as she nodded softly as she turned and headed off into direction of the Barclay room arriving at the doors a few minutes later.

"You ready?" She asked as she glanced at George.

"Yeah." He replied softly as they walked through the doors and saw the co-ordinator of the group over by the tea and biscuits. He saw Hermione out of the corner of his eye and walked over to say hello and introduce himself to George.

"Hermione, hello." He smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm good thanks."

"Wonderful. I see you've brought a friend with you today."

"George Weasley, nice to meet you." He said as he extended his hand

"Right well I'm Thom, good to meet you George. Well we will be starting in just a moment. Why don't you and Hermione take a seat?" He said as he began to corral the others.

"Right everyone. Here we are then. I'm pleased to welcome, new to our group George. Would you like to say a few words as to why you made the choice to come today?"

"Um, well Hermione actually encouraged me to come. We fought together and um well I had an identical twin brother, Fred was his name." He said as he smiled softly. "He fought alongside us as well but he died and I just…."He struggled as Hermione put her hand on his and whispered. "It's alright. You can do this"

George took a deep breath. "I look around our flat that we shared and I see things that remind me off him. I'll think of something or something will happen and I the first thing I think about is wanting to tell my brother and then I realise he's not there and it just hurts, I just feel so lost without him, we've been through everything together, he's just always been there and now he's gone. I just feel so empty without him, like a part of me had died when he did. It's always been him and me against everyone, and it's like now it's like the we, the us is gone and now I'm just an I. The worst thing is everytime I look in the mirror I don't even see me, I don't want to see me, the person I want to see is him, which I know sounds stupid, because people will say were twins, physically you're the same person, but for me, it's not about the physical. I just wish he was still here I miss him so much!" He said as he began to cry as he felt Hermione's hand squeeze his.

"Shhhh. It'll be okay. You did well." She said just loud enough so he could hear.

Thom cleared his throat as began to speak. "I'm terribly sorry for your loss George. Thank you for sharing your story. I think everyone here knows that, that isn't easy. We're very glad to have you here in our group and we're looking forward to helping you heal." He smiled reassuringly as George wiped his tears away with the back of his hands.

"Right now who wants to share, perhaps something that happened this week, a breakthrough or even something that you may have struggled with, or something that you struggled with and overcame?" He said as he looked around the group.

"Uh actually I have something." Said Hermione as she spoke up.

"Wonderful." Smiled Thom as he allowed Hermione the floor as she began to explain what happened when she found George and her confrontation with the Weasleys and Harry and that she was able to get a lot of things off frustration off her chest and she had finally felt like a weight had been lifted. She told them she had the support of Oliver and that he was someone that had come back into her life recently.

"That's good news Hermione and it's good that you have people who are there to support you." He said as other people began to talk about their past week and an hour later the meeting was winding down and Hermione and Oliver were getting ready to leave when Thom pulled both of them aside and started with George first.

"George, so glad you could come to our meeting today. This my phone number and as I've told Hermione please don't hesitate to us it. Also here is a journal. I'd like you to start journaling how you're feeling on daily basis." He said as he handed him the journal. "Would you mind if I had a quick word with Hermione?" He said.

"Uh sure, I'll just wait over by the door." He said as he headed off as Thom smiled at Hermione.

"It was good of you to bring George to the meeting." He said

"Uh yes, well I thought it could help him try and deal with his grief and the loss of losing his brother."

Thom smiled. "I wanted to ask you about Oliver."

"What about him?" She asked as she avoided eye contact. "He's been there for me recently when no-one else was. He hasn't forced me to do anything. He's been there as my friend."

Thom nodded. "Alright, just want to make sure you're not jumping into anything too soon that's all. It's good that he's been there for you as a friend."

Hermione smiled and nodded as she turned to leave.

"Take care Hermione and I'll see you next week." He smiled as she walked towards George.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, just asking about Oliver that's all. I guess he just wanted to make sure that I wasn't being pressured into anything while I was healing."

"Bit personal isn't?" He asked as they walked.

"I think he's probably just looking out for his clients that's all."

"Or maybe he likes you love."

"Don't be daft George." She said as they made their way to Oliver.


	14. Lucy's and Date Setups

"I'm not being daft Hermione. I'm just saying you're a nice looking bird, it wouldn't be out of the realm of possibility that he..."

"George.." She said with a warning tone.

"Right, got it, consider it dropped." He said as they approached the cafeteria where Oliver was waiting, they watched on as he took a sip of what looked like Fanta before he spat it out and held the bottle away from him.

"Sorry, uh cold."He said as he tried to explain to the people who were now staring at him as Hermione and George sat down at his table.

"Well I see you're enjoying the Muggle food, making a spectacle and all." Smiled George as he whispered.

"Well I thought I'd be safe. I just had a custard tart and I thought I'd choose a drink that was similar to Pumpkin Juice."

"You thought that Fanta was the same as Pumpkin Juice?" Asked a surprised Hermione.

"Well it had the same colour. I thought it was safe, but it has bubbles and just tastes atrocious." He said.

"Yeah, well come on, how about we head to Lucy's at least you know what you eat there." She said as they got up and started heading out of the hospital back towards the alleyway.

"What's Lucy's?" asked George.

"Uh a little Muggle cafe with great food." Smiled Oliver as they walked over the alleyway, linked arms and apparated away and soon arrived in the alleyway behind the back of one of the Muggle buildings where they wouldn't be seen and headed towards Lucy's.

"Hermione, Oliver, good to see you! I see you've brought a friend." She said as she eyed the tall ginger man.

"Yes, sorry, this is George." She said as he reached out his hand, but was instead with a much less formal hug.

"Oh wow, okay." He smiled as he embraced the older women.

Oliver and Hermione smiled as they watched the exchange in front of them. "He's doing better than me; all I got was a Shepherd's Pie." He said.

"Yes, well dear, you have young Hermione here to give you all the hugs you can imagine" She said causing Oliver to blush and Hermione to smile.

"Where as this young man doesn't appear to have anyone? Am I right my dear?" She asked as he she looked at George who nodded softly.

"You see, now you three take a seat and Oliver, Hermione I'll bring your usual and George, is it dear?" She asked as he again nodded.

"Yes I've got something in mind for you" She smiled as she left the table.

"But I didn't order." He sat surprised.

"Don't worry, first time Hermione brought me here I didn't order either, she just brought me a Shepherd's Pie and has done every other time we've been here."

"Every other time, wait one minute, how many times have you two been here then?"

"Just a few" Smiled Hermione softly.

"A few? I think it's got to be more than a few times for that I must say very friendly proprietor to know you and you're face my dear Oliver." He said as he smiled.

As Oliver opened his mouth to answer he was cut by Lucy's reappearance at the table. "Ah here we go now. Hermione, Oliver you're usual." She said as she placed it in front of them as he turned to George. "Right and for you my dear some bangers and mash with onions and gravy." She said as she sat it down in front of him and looked at him hoping for a response.

"You hit the nail on the head, thank you. I love bangers and mash." He said as he smiled at Lucy who was beaming down at him.

"I thought you might. Enjoy my dears." She said as she smiled before leaving the table as they began to tuck into their meals.

"So how was the session today?" Asked Oliver as he took a bite of his pie.

"Uh it was good, different. I guess we don't really have this sort of thing in our world, but it was good to talk about things, with other people that sort of understand."

"So you glad you came?" Asked Oliver as George nodded.

"Yeah. I'll come back with Hermione next week, besides if I don't that leader seems like the type of person to come banging around my house, well your house since I'm staying with you and that wouldn't be good considering it's a bit magical and all, probably think he'd gone a bit bonkers to be honest.

"Never mind that, he'd have to find the bloody flat first wouldn't he." Smiled Oliver as George and Hermione chuckled as they continued to eat.

"What I meant was he seems to invest alot into his clients." Said George as he shot a look to Hermione.

"What about you lass, how did you go today?" He asked.

"Um, yes good, just told them about the confrontation I'd had with the Weasley's and how she had felt a million times to better to get everything she was feeling off her chest.

"That's brilliant lass." Said Oliver as he beamed at her as George shot her another look, which this time didn't go unnoticed by Oliver. "What going on?" He asked. "Did something happen?" He asked as he looked between George and Hermione.

"No, nothing really happened. I sort of told the group how you had come back into my life recently and that you had really helped me."

"Okay?" Said Oliver slowly. "I might just be me lass but I'm failing to see the problem with that"

"I guess he thought you might be pressuring me into doing things I wasn't ready to do or something." Said softly as she avoided eye contact as Oliver nearly choked on his food.

"What!" He exclaimed a little too loudly attracting unwanted attention.

"Calm down!" Said George. "Hermione set him right."

"You did?" He asked curious. "What did you tell him?"

"I told him that we're friends and that you hadn't forced to me to do anything and that all you'd done is to be there for me."

Oliver smiled. "So I take it you didn't tell about the kisses." He said cheekily as Hermione shot him a really look.

"No, I thought considering that I'd just told him that we were just friends it might give off the wrong impression."

"So you lied?" He said.

"I know I've never been so proud, her first lie." Smiled George as Hermione playfully slapped him.

"Okay technically I lied, but it's true he hasn't pressured me or done anything untoward to me. I just left out a few details that's all." She said.

"I still think he likes you." Said George.

Oliver spat out his tea. "What?!" He exclaimed.

"George!" Hermione scolded.

"What I still think he has a crush on you."

"Well I don't like him like that, he's there to help and he wouldn't cross that line." She said as she continued to eat.

"Well lass you don't really know him, you've only been going to this meeting for 2 weeks." Noted Oliver.

"I know but he's just being nice and checking up that's all and besides.." She said as she reached out for his hand. "I'm not interested in him." She said as she smiled as she felt Oliver squeezed her hand as George looked on smiling.

"Right well enough of that. I'm curious Wood when are you going to take Hermione here out on a real date?"

"Wait what do you mean a real date? We've been on a date. Oliver told you that when we found you in the flat"

"I mean a real date and besides I sort of interrupted your evening." He said as Oliver smiled as he looked at Hermione who smiled softly.

"Great then it's sorted. I'll stay with Bill tomorrow so you guys can have some alone time." He said as he got up and headed to the counter to pay.

"Did George just set us up on date?" Asked Hermione as she felt Oliver grab her hand.

"Yep." He smiled as they followed him up to the counter.


	15. Surprise Dates and True Selves

Hermione smiled as followed George.

"Remind me to thank him." She said as Oliver smiled.

"So you're excited then are you lass?" He asked with curiosity.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Just out of curiosity are you going to tell me where were going?" She asked before she stepped forward and helped George sort out his money with Lucy.

After Hermione finished helping out George she turned back to Oliver. "You know you never did answer my question?"

"What question?" Asked George as he turned to face them. "No wait, let me guess" He said as he scrunched his face with deep thought before answering. "I reakon that you were trying to get Oliver to tell you where you were he's going to take you on your date." He said as he looked at both of them as they looked each other. "I was right wasn't I?" He smiled as they headed out of the cafe and began to head back to the alleyway

"Yes fine, you were right, but it's not a bad thing. I just don't do all that well with surprises. You know that." She said as she looked at George.

"I do, but I know Wood and I know he's not really the crazy type."

"Crazy type? He flies on a broom miles up in the air."

"He is still here you know." Said Oliver as George and Hermione chuckled.

"Sorry." She whispered as she felt Oliver press his lips to the side of her forehead.

"Don't worry love. I know plenty of people who think I'm right barmy for flying at high speeds."

"High speeds, I think you're confusing you with me there Wood, all I remember you doing is sitting on your broom looking pretty."

"Yeah well that was before he got hit with a bludger." Said Hermione as she laughed.

"Alright, enough of that anyway what I have planned I'm sure will be okay, it's nothing too crazy I promise." He said as he smiled at Hermione.

"You ready to head home?" He asked as he turned to George who nodded.

"Sure, but not before I hug your girlfriend here. No need to get jealous now. She's all yours." He said as he pulled Hermione into a hug as Oliver smiled as he watched them.

"Now don't worry I'll turn my back while you two say your goodbyes or I just stay right here whatever tickles you're fancy." He said as he Oliver shot him a glance.

"Oooo I've seen that look before. I'll be right over here." Said George as he wished Hermione goodbye and walked a few feet from them.

"You didn't have to do that he could have stayed." She said as she smiled.

"He could of lass but then I'd feel guilty about kissing you in front of him. I know he's kind of like your big brother." He said as he lent down and captured her lips.

"I can hear your lips smooshing together you know!" Smiled George as he heard Hermione and Oliver chuckle as they separated.

"So tomorrow, can you do says 9.30?" He asked as Hermione nodded.

"Uh Oliver, what I should I wear? I want to dress appropriately." She asked.

Oliver smiled. "Ever the planner."He thought to himself before answering. "Uh anything you wear will be good."

"That doesn't help me Oliver." She said.

"Well there's no special requirement of what to wear lass." He said chuckling as he cupped her face. "Everything's on the table, dresses, skirts, shirts, jeans, everything.

"I think the question is Oliver what would you like Hermione to wear?" He said as Oliver's pale skin began to tinge red and he quickly began to finish up the conversation as Hermione blushed.

"Alright, well I better this one home before he gets me in anymore trouble." Smiled Oliver. "Will you be alright getting home?" He asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'll be okay. I'll see you tomorrow." She said as they watched her apparate away.

"Come on." Said Oliver as he held out his arm for George. "Stop smirking." He said as they disapparated.

The following morning came around fast and Hermione was up early as usual and making breakfast and trying to organise her outfit for the day, which had become an absolutely useless task which had half her wardrobe on her bed.

"This is ridiculous." She thought to herself as tried to pick an outfit and be done with it.

She eventually had narrowed it down to a dark blue dress dress that stopped just above her knees paired with sandals and a light jacket or skinny jeans with a singlet and ballet flats. Her eyes darted from one to the other.

"I can't decide." She thought as she reached for her phone and dialled Oliver's number.

Chaotic was the only word to describe Oliver Wood's flat this morning. Oliver was making breakfast when his phone rang; as he answered it George called out from the bathroom and before Hermione could even say hello Oliver was yelling at George at the bathroom

"I need a towel!"

"Well you what do you want me to do about it now George. I'm cooking breakfast!"

"Well you could send me a towel using your wand couldn't you? I mean I'm naked in here, it's not like I can going running down the hall you know."

"Wouldn't be the first time George. Quidditch Locker Rooms."

"Just hurry up and flick me towel would you, just whip out your wand and do it." Said George.

"Okay enough talk and my wand, especially since you're naked in there." He said as he used his wand to levitate a towel from the linen press to the bathroom.

"You know you love it Wood!" Smirked George as the towel found its way into the bathroom. "Ah lifesaver, thank you."

"You're welcome" Said Oliver as Hermione began to talk.

"Oliver? Hello? Are you there?"

Oliver's brow furrowed as he lent down to the speaker on his phone. "Hermione?"

"Yes, it's me."

"We're on the phone the whole time. Did you hear.."

"Yes" Said as she smiled. "I take it everything is going well."

"It's brilliant lass, but I have to say I am very happy that I get to spend the day with you." He smiled. We are still spending the day together aren't we? I really am looking forward to it."

Hermione nodded and smiled. "Everything is fine. I'm just getting ready, but because I don't know where we're going I can't decide between jeans and a singlet or a dress."

"Either is good, but it's going to be warm out, so perhaps the dress." He said as he tried to justify his answer since he was really looking forward to seeing her dressed up.

"Alright, thanks Oliver. Just come round when you're ready." She said.

"Will do, see you soon lass." He said as they hung up the phone.

"I see you asked for you wanted." Smirked George who was standing behind him.

"Shut up." Said Oliver and his shook his head at George who was still smirking.

Nine thirty came around fast and right on time Hermione heard a knock on her door and smiled as she got up from the lounge and smoothed out her dress and headed to the front door, stopping at mirror along the way for one last final check before opening the door to find Oliver standing there.

"Morning, come in." She said as he stepped through. "Did you get everything sorted with George?"

Oliver laughed. "He just needs to remember to take his towel into the bathroom, but I'd rather not talk about George." He said as he lent down to kiss her.

"So, now that you're here can you tell me where we're going?"

Oliver smiled and shook his head. "Sorry lass, just going to have trust me on that one." He smiled as he held out his arm and that quickly disapparated and reappeared in what looked to be something similar to a Muggle zoo except the animals were all roaming free almost like a wildlife sanctuary.

"Where are we?" She said.

"It's a sanctuary a safe place for our magical creatures to roam free without the threat of being found out by Muggles. One of oldest friends runs this place.

"Wow, it' amazing." She said as she smiled in awe as she took in her surroundings.

"It's one of my favorite places. Well after the Quidditch pitch of course." He said as he laughed as his friend Cassius found him.

"Oliver, hey." He said as he hugged him. "And you must be Hermione." He smiled as he pulled her in for a hug. "It's good to meet you, first girl Oliver's ever brought here and I have known him...How long?" He said as he looked at Oliver.

"Too long." He said as he smiled.

"Come on now, don't be embarrassed." He said looking at Oliver before he turned to Hermione. "He's just embarrassed; you must be pretty special to him to bring you here." He said softly. Well I'll leave you guys to it. By the way Hermione if you want to hear any embarrassing stories about Oliver here feel free to ask" He smiled before turning the other way and headed off as Oliver turned to Hermione.

"I'd be afraid you'd leave if he told you those stories." He said before she had even asked the question as a Fairy landed on her shoulder.

"Looks like you've made a new friend." Said Oliver as he nodded to her and she turned to see the fairy making its way down her arm.

"Wow, this is amazing" She said in awe.

"You already said that you know." He said as he smiled.

"I'm probably going to say it more than once, because it's true."

Oliver smiled as he lent down to kiss her softly. "Come on, there's plenty more to come." He said as he took her hand and they began to walk as the fairy took off.

"I mean no offense when I say this Oliver, but I would never would have thought of you as to be the type of person to be here especially since you are mad about Quidditch and all and I'd imagine you're time playing would keep you too busy."

"It does." He said as the continued to stroll hand in hand as they took in the creatures roaming around them. "But sometimes, being in the public all the time, I can be a little much atleast when I come here I can be myself you know." He said smiling softly. Indeed Hermione did know, she'd been at the centre of everything since her first year at Hogwarts.

"There's Hippogriffs here? Wow!" She said as they came up to an enclosure, the first one they had seen.

"You've seen them before?" He replied surprised as Hermione nodded.

"Yes, um Hagrid he brought one to our Care of Magical Creatures class in our third year, it was a little bit terrifying at first but Harry and I flew on Buckbeak's back and rescued Sirius from the Dark Tower and set them both free." She said as Oliver chuckled.

"You flew on a Hippogriff?" He asked as Hermione nodded. "Wait when you say Sirius, do you mean Sirius Black?" Again Hermione nodded.

"Yes, he was innocent, he was framed and Buckbeak was going to be executed, but it wasn't his fault, Malfoy was being a pratt and so Harry and I went set them both free." She said as she eyed the Hippogriff's as one began to approach her, eyeing her. Her eyes widened. "It couldn't be?" She thought to herself. "Buckbeak?"

She lowered her torso as Oliver took a step back as he watched as the Hippogriff bow in front of Hermione as she raised herself to upright. "Buckbeak?" She asked as the Hippogriff nodded energetically. "I can't believe you're here" She whispered as she smiled wide as Buckbeak nuzzled his head in her hand as Oliver looked on smiling wide.

"He likes you." He said. "Looks like I've got some competition."

Hermione smiled and turned back to face Oliver as Buckbeak turned and flapped his wings and took off flying high in the sky. "I can't believe he's here, this is brilliant. Thank you for bring me here." She said as she lent up to kiss Oliver.

"You're welcome." He said as the continued to walk hand in hand.

"I've got a surprise for you." He said as they arrived at a gated off enclosure. "Here you'll need these." He said as he handed her protective gloves.

"What kind of surprise requires gloves and why am I worried." She said nervously.

Oliver smiled and squeezed her hand. "I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I promise I won't. Do you trust me?" He asked.

Hermione nodded as she squeezed his hand in return. "Yes." She breathed.

Oliver smiled as he pushed the gate open as Hermione's eyes widened upon the sight. "Dragons?"

"Ey lass, well not fully grown ones, just the baby and infant dragons, but that's not the only surprise for you." He said as a tall man approached them fully covered until he pulled off his face mask.

"Charlie!" She smiled as he shot a goofy Weasley smile back at her as she ran over to him and he picked her up in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" She said as he put her down.

"I'm helping out with some of the babies, their mum died, so they need round the clock care and they can't travel to Romania their not strong enough yet."

"How have you been? You look brilliant! It must be all that time you're spending with Oliver here." He smiled as Hermione nodded.

"He's been great. This whole day has been amazing and then seeing you here, you should have owled said you were back here."

Charlie smiled. "I did, I owled Oliver and told him I was here for a little bit, to help with the dragons and then this all came together." He said as he smiled.

"Well you have to come over for dinner, see all of us, Oliver, George and bring whoever you want."

"Sounds good, now you ready to see some dragons?" He said excitedly.

"Sure." She smiled they walked across the enclosure.

"In case I haven't said it. Thank you for bringing me here and organising this with Charlie, this has been one of the best days I've had in a long time."

"One of the best?" Queried Oliver.

"The best was the day I met you." She said as Oliver smiled and kissed her temple as they walked hand in hand behind Charlie.


	16. Dates and Qudditch Pitches

Hermione and Oliver were getting ready to leave when Charlie asked about George.

"How is he doing?" He asked as he put the last dragon away. "Thought I might drop by your place for a visit Oliver, check in on him you know."

"And give your Mum an update?" Said Hermione smiling.

"Well you know how she worries." He smirked. "Besides figured you and Oliver could spend the evening together." He said as he shot a sneaky look to Oliver which didn't go by Hermione.

"You are very sneaky Oliver." She commented.

"No idea, what you're talking about lass." He said as he slipped his hand around her waist. Oliver pulled out a piece of parchment with apparition co-ordinates out of his pocket and handed them over, smiling as Charlie looked over the co-ordinates.

"Right well I best be off. Enjoy the rest of your night, don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said as he winked before apparating away.

"Are you hungry lass?"

"I hadn't really thought it about actually"

"Well I've got a brilliant evening planned love." He kissed her temple before they apparated away and appeared on what appeared to be a Quidditch Pitch.

"Oliver? Where are we?" She asked as she took around her surroundings.

"Quidditch Pitch." He answered as he looked up and smiled.

"At Hogwarts?" She asked looking around.

Oliver chuckled as he pulled her close. "No love we're at Puddlemere. Quidditch is a big part of who I am and I wanted to share that with you. Come on." He said as he grabbed her hand and led her over to the middle of the pitch where a blanket and what looked like a picnic awaited.

"You cooked?" She smiled.

"I did."

"Unsupervised?" She asked.

"And risk poisoning you? Not a chance" He chuckled.

Hermione smiled. "So who helped you with this amazing dinner?"

"You remember Cassius?"

"From the sanctuary? The one we just left? He cooked all this?" She asked.

Oliver nodded. "He helped me cook yes."

"Wow, so he's a good looking guy, that takes care of animals and he can cook? Sounds like the perfect man.

Oliver smiled as he squeezed her hand. "Well lucky for me you've already got your perfect man right here." He said as they took a seat on the ground in the middle of the pitch as they began to unpack the picnic.

"Remind to thanks Cassius for the food and for the sanctuary today." She teased.

"How about you thank me and I'll be sure to pass it on." He said smiling as he kissed her.

"I'll think about." She teased as her stomach growled causing Oliver to laugh out loud.

"Sounds like you're hungry lass." He said as he unpacked the food and they began to eat and chat.

As Oliver was talking about Quidditch and his time with Puddlemere his face lit up as she listened. Intently. She liked seeing him this happy.

As he was talking he caught Hermione staring at him. He stopped talking. "Everything okay love?"

She smiled and nodded. "Everything is perfect." She said as she laid back into his arms, much to surprise. He wrapped his arms around her as he felt her relax into him. She smiled at how comfortable she felt in his arms.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"Nothing." She smiled.

Oliver raised an eyebrow as he looked around towards her. "Hermione Granger, thinking about nothing, never thought I'd see the day."

Hermione laughed. "No, that's not what I meant. I was always thinking about the war and how I could have changed things, even since we've been together, but for once it's not even a spec in my mind.

Oliver smiled. "I'm glad to be able to help."

"You do, you do more for me than you'll ever know." She said as they laid back as Hermione snuggled into him as Oliver pulled the blanket over them as Hermione was telling him all about what the stars mean in the Muggle world until they both fell asleep.

"So are you ready to get your ass kicked?" Said Phillips.

"I mean look you, you lazy git" Said Murray as he patted Phillips on the stomach, teasing him.

"Oi get off! Just because you spent the off season getting all tanned and buffed and not enjoying yourself.

"Just because I like to be tanned and buff and..."

"Vein?" Came Owens voice.

"Who invited you into the conversation?" He snapped

"Well, you are talking out right here in the open aren't ya, got to expect that don't ya." He finished teasing.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Muttered Phillips.

"Hey, who's that?" Said Annett.

"What?" Said Phillips

"That!" Said Annett as he pointed over to the 2 people lying in the middle of the pitch as they walked over towards them, quickening their pace.

"Is that Wood?" Asked Owens.

"Yeah, that's our illustrious captain and he's not alone." Smiled Murray as he was happy to get the conversation off him.

"Wait is that...?" Annett

"Hermione Granger?" Finished Murray. "Did you know about this?" He asked.

"No" Mumbled the rest of the team as Hermione and Oliver began to stir, opening their eyes. Hermione yelped as she opened her eyes and saw various sets of eyes staring back at her. She quickly grabbed the blanket to cover herself, even though she was completely dressed. She nudged Oliver to try and get him to wake up faster.

"Are you alright love?" He asked as he opened his eyes.

"Oliver?" She whispered as he opened his eyes fully to see his team mates staring down at him smirking.

"Merlin, what are..."

"I should get home" Said Hermione as she stood up with Oliver following quickly as she gathered up her bag.

"I'll walk you." He said as he escorted her away from prying eyes and ears.

"I'm sorry I didn't..."

It's not your fault. It's just new people you know."

"I know I should have got you back home. I should have..."

Hermione reached out and squeezed his hand. "No, I just feel so comfortable with you, it's a good thing." Oliver smiled. "You know those guys are going to be gossiping about this don't you."

"Not to worry lass. Being the captain does have it perks." He said with a twinkle in his eye.

Hermione smiled.

"So when I can see you again." He asked with a smile.

"As soon as you like."

"Well I'd say I'd love to continue seeing you right now."

Hermione chuckled. "Yes, well I don't think those guys." She said indicating to his team mates. "Would allow it." She smiled.

"No I can't imagine they would." He said as he leant down to kiss her but Hermione pulled away slightly.

"What are you doing?" She asked. "They'll see."

"If they're going to gossip love best to give them something good to talk about." He smiled as he captured her lips softly before she apparated away.

Oliver turned back and started to walk back towards his team who were now yelling all sorts.

"So lover boy, you and Granger huh."

"See clearly likes your "Wood" huh."

"You've been hiding this from all of us. How could you Oliver, it's like you've stabbed us all in the heart and here I thought we were friends." Came Owens dramatic voice.

Oliver shook his head as thanked Merlin as the coach arrived.

"Right you ladies, quit gossiping, let's go." He said as the team mounted their brooms and kicked off from the ground.


	17. Questions and Punches

Oliver had managed to avoid any questions regarding him and Hermione during practice. Sure everyone seemed was throwing questions at him, he'd just been skilfully avoiding them until now.

Oliver was the first one into the change rooms he quickly turned on the warm, stripped off and jumped in as he heard the voices of his team mates enter the change rooms

"You know you can't hide from us Wood." Came Annett's voice after about 10 minutes of being alone in the change rooms. Oliver could hear him as he let the water run over his head as he continued to think of Hermione.

Oliver sighed he knew the team wasn't going to stop badgering him about her. He took a breath as he turned off the water, grabbed his towel and began dry himself off before wrapping it around his waist and headed out to the main area to face his team mates.

"Been in there so long through you might have drowned mate?" Said Murray with a smirk.

"Or I bet he'd wished he'd have drowned." Said Annett. "So you and Hermione Granger eh Wood? One of the golden trio."

"How long it been going on then?" Asked Owens. "I mean it's just that no-one's seen or heard from Granger since the end of the war. It was like she just vanished into thin air"

"I just ran into her and we got to talking."

"Seems like you wanted to a bit more than talking with her mate." Smiled Owens as he saw Oliver's reactions. "I mean I get it mate, she's a beautiful girl you know."

Oliver smiled. "She is certainly is." He said before taking a beat. "And you'd do well to keep your eyes to yourself lad."

Owens chuckled. "Oh yes our captain has got it bad." He said as the team chuckled as Oliver began to dress and pick up his bag.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Phillips

"Well practise is finished you know." Said Oliver as he took a step forward only to find Owens standing in front of him.

"No, no, no Wood, didn't think we'd let you off that easy did you. Come now lad, time for pint and you can tell us everything about you and Granger."

Oliver groaned and rolled his eyes as Owens and the rest of the team smiled.

Meanwhile Hermione had arrived back home, still a little shocked at how she and Oliver were found, but she had dealt with it alot better then she thought she would have. She felt safe with Oliver, trusted him, she knew he'd never hurt her or let any harm come to her. She took a deep breath and headed down the hallway to the bathroom to get ready to meet up with George and Charlie.

Meanwhile back at the pub Oliver was sipping on his beer as she team continued to batter him with questions.

"We haven't seen Granger in the magical world since the war ending. We're did you two meet then, can't imagine you heading into the Muggle world." Asked Phillips

"Well, we did meet in the Muggle World actually."

"What we're you doing there then?" Asked Phillips

Oliver smiled. "Just visiting some family."

"You have family in the Muggle world?" Said a shocked Murray.

"So how long you two been dating then?" He asked.

He smiled. "We're still getting to know each other."

"So it's only new then?" Asked Owens as he took a breath. "So have you actually taken her on actual date other then the Quidditch pitch?"

"Do you really think Granger is the type of witch to just spend the night with a bloke?"

"No, she definitely not that type of witch. Which means Oliver here has already taken her on a date." Said Annett as he shot a look of Oliver who inadvertedly smiled softly. "I'm right aren't I? Today wasn't your first date; it wasn't even your second date. This has been going on for a bit."

"You've been hiding her from us, why on earth would you do that?" Phillps asked.

"He wants to keep her all to himself, that's why." Said Murray.

Oliver just silently taking in the last bit of his pint as his team mates talked amongst him. He stood up and began to walk away.

"Oi Wood! We're you going? We're not finished yet." Called Owens

"Seems like you ladies have your questions answered." He smiled to himself as he headed out of pub his jacket slung over his shoulder.

"Not all the questions have been answered have they eh? Wonder if he's shagged her yet." Came Annetts voice.

Oliver froze in his place as he turned and eye Annett. "What did you just say?" He asked with his thick Scottish baritone as he strode over to Annett as the other's watched on.

He stood face to face with him as he felt silence blanket around them.

"You don't talk about her like that." He said as he stared at his team mate before turning away.

"Come on mate, we're just curious is all, it's not a big deal."

Oliver felt his hand curl into a first as he swung connecting with Annett's jaw. "It is a big deal." He whispered as he shook his hand walking away leaving the rest of his team in shock.

Back at Oliver's place Charlie was up cooking breakfast when George stumbled into the room.

Charlie smirked as he saw his lanky topless brother with bed hair plonk himself down at the kitchen table as a groan emitted from him.

"Good morning to you too." Smiled Charlie.

"Mmmm." Groaned George.

"Well I figured the smell of breakfast would get your lay arse out of bed." Said Charlie as he loaded up the plate with a full English and sat it in front of him with a cup of tea as Charlie joined him at the table.

"Cheers." He said as he nodded as he took a bite as Hermione apparated in nearly causing George to choke on his food.

"Merlin, Granger, give a bloke a heart attack why don't you."

"Uh, sorry George and it's almost...well.. it's late, did you just get up."

"Bit of a slow start this morning." Smirked Charlie. "So how was your date?" Asked Charlie as he plated up some food for Hermione as they sat down at the table.

"It was good, it was nice." She said with a small smile.

"Oh no, what happened." Asked George. "What did Oliver do? Do I need to kick his ass?"

Hermione chuckled. "No, no, no nothing like. It's just um, well he took me to the Quidditch pitch and we talked, it was nice and we..."

"Did he force you into something, you weren't ready for?" Asked Charlie.

"Oh I really will have to hurt him now!" Said George.

Hermione started to panic as she threw her hands up. "No, no, no, please he was a perfect gentleman; it was just something happened when we woke up." She blurted out.

Charlie and George turned to each other and smiled. "Well then do tell." Said George as Hermione didn't realise just what they had done to get her to open up.

"Well we woke up and the rest of his Quidditch team was there staring at us. I just grabbed my things and began to walk away, the new people I..."

"We understand." Said George.

"Don't tell me he just let you walk away without doing anything? I'll have to have a word to that bloke."

Hermione smiled. "No, he didn't. He um he kissed me." She smiled and he uh..."

But before she could finish speaking Oliver appeared in the room looking so frustrated that he didn't even notice Hermione.

"Oliver mate, you alright?" Asked a concerned Charlie.

"I'm fine, I'm fine."He shook his head. "I'm just gonna..." He said pointing down the hall.

"Mate, what happened to your hand?" Asked George.

Oliver looked down at his throbbing hand. "Oh I, noth.."

But before he could finish speaking Hermione rushed around and took his hand in hers, as he told him to sit down.

"Oliver what happened, did you get hit by bludger again?" She asked as he enjoyed the feeling of her soft hands caressing his rough ones.

"Looks like he was the one that hit somebody." Commented Charlie.

A shocked expression came over Hermione's face and she looked up at Oliver who had gone quiet.

"Oliver? Is Charlie right, did you hit someone?"

Oliver opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Why? Why would you do that?"

Oliver shook his head, smiling softly. "It doesn't matter."

"I'd bet someone said something about you and Ollie here didn't like."

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by a kiss as he captured her lips.

"Yeah we're just gonna..." Said Charlie as got up and pulled George from the room as Oliver and Hermione began to get lost in each other.


	18. Outings and Definitions

Meanwhile back at the pub the rest of the team were still coming to terms what had happened as Annett moved has hand to jaw to check making sure it wasn't broken. "I can't believe he punched me." As he moved the cold glass to ease the pain in his jaw.

"You were being a bit of an arse. Saying what you said about Granger" Said Phillips.

"Bit of an arse. I'd say more like a giant one." Commented Murray as he took a sip of his drink. "You know you owe him an apology and I think you owe one to Hermione as well"

"Yeah" He muttered as he the let cold take some of the pain away before heading over to Oliver's.

Off to the side Emile Eames was sipping on his lager when he heard her name. Granger. Hermione Granger. One third of the trio was alive. What had happened to her? Where had she been? Why hadn't she been seen in the wizarding world for the past year? He smiled. He quickly finished off his pint slid off the school and slinked out of the pub and headed back to offices of the Daily Mail and began to write.

Meanwhile at Oliver's... 

Hermione smiled as they broke the kiss. "You know that you can't keep doing that" She said as her hands moved softly over his as she looked up at him.

"I do enjoy it though." He smirked as she walked towards the freezer pulling a bag of peas out of the freezer and walked back to him and took his hand in hers.

"I'm not really hungry love." He said. Hermione smiled as she put the peas on Oliver's hand as he helped.

"Merlin's shaggy beard, that's cold." He said as he tried to recoil his hand back but Hermione stopped him. "Couldn't I just heal it?" He said fumbling for his wand, but Hermione was too quick and quickly removed his wand from his pocket.

"Oi, what are you doing with my wand?"

"Just relax Oliver."

George and Charlie were listening from the other room.

"What do you think is going on?" Asked George

"Is it time for a birds and the bees talk Brother?" He mocked.

"Give it a rest." He said as Charlie smiled and continued to listen back in to Oliver's and Hermione's hand.

"What did they say?" She asked as she held the ice on his hand."

"Doesn't well matter lass. Point is I don't think they'll be saying it again."

"I didn't mean to cause any trouble between you and your team mates." She said softly.

"You didn't lass, sometimes they just take it a bit far, boys being boys you know." He said as his ice laid hand came up to her chin as she shrieked from the coldness.

"Oliver! Your hand is freezing!" She exclaimed.

"Well that's your fault lass." He smiled as she grabbed his hand, putting the ice back on it as he continued smirk. Charlie and George headed back into the room.

"Everything alright in here?" Asked Charlie

"We heard someone yell, wasn't sure if it was you or Wood" Said Fred

"It was just the shock of the ice on my hand that's all." Said Wood who hadn't taken his eyes off Hermione. "You know you're going to have to heal my hand, I have practise tomorrow and I can't really train with a broken hand."

"Point taken." She said as she quickly cast an Episky spell as the bones began to snap back into place and Oliver yelped. "Little bit of warning would have been good love." He said as she shook out his hand.

"Sorry" She muttered.

"So what is everyone up to for the rest of the day?" Asked Charlie.

"When are you heading back to Romania Charlie?" Asked Wood.

"That keen to get rid of me eh?" He teased

Wood smiled as his pale Scottish skin turned a soft pink.

"No. I'm heading back tonight, got some new babies about to hatch and I can't miss that."

"Well can't expect a dad to miss the birth of his babies now can we." Said George.

Hermione and Oliver sat watching at the two brothers continued to banter. Oliver leaned in. "So, what are your plans for today? Do you have to work?"

Hermione shook her head no. "I was actually just planning on hanging out at home, just doing some reading."

"I've got a better idea." He said as he tilted his head upwards closer to her as she smiled shyly as his hand rested on her hip.

"You and me, we can spend the day together. I want to get to know you better and I want you to know me better." He smiled as he kissed her.

"They are pretty perfect together aren't they?" Whispered Charlie.

"I know, bit disgusting really." Smiled George.

"Right well I'm just gonna take a quick shower and then we can go." He smiled as he got up and headed down towards the bathroom with George following before turning off and heading into the bathroom

"So what are you two going to do on your last day here and all?" She asked

Well thought I'd go and visit the family, maybe hit Diagon Alley and Hogsmede in the afternoon before I head back home.

"You're going to...um...Diagon Alley? Uh yeah gotta grab a couple of things before I head back Romania. Something you want me to pick up for you?"

"No..I um..I was actually thinking about going to Diagon Alley."

Charlie walked over to her. "Have you told Oliver you want to go?"

"Not yet, but I want to start claiming my life back."

"It's going to be a right shock, people seeing you an all."

"I know, but I can't...I don't want to stay hidden. I need to move forward."

"What time will you be there and I'll make sure we'll meet up and we can shop together, alright?" He said as Hermione nodded, smiling, as she leant into his side.

Oliver had been listening as he stepped into the living room.

"Should I be jealous that you're hugging my girlfriend there?"

"No. Girlfriend."Said Charlie and Hermione at the same time.

"Aye lass, alright best to get going" He said as he held out his hand and helped her up as they apparated away and reappeared a few seconds later hand in hand outside of the entrance to a small park.

"Oliver! Someone could have seen."

"Not likely lass. I cast a notice me not charm before we apparated." He said as they began to walk down the winding path to the main part of the park as the river ran rampant beside them.

"It's nice here quite peaceful." She said as they walked hand in hand. "Oliver can I ask we're you serious about what you said earlier when Charlie was hugging me?"

"About you being my girlfriend?" He queried.

"Yes, that."

"Course of I was love." He said as Hermione opened her mouth to speak to object. She felt Oliver squeeze her hand, stopping her in tracks. "You are worth it Hermione. You deserve to be loved and cared for. I want to be the person that does that for you. I promise you I'm worth it." He smiled as Hermione laughed and they continued their walk finally settling on a table near some mobile food trucks that would visit the park.

"Thought we could get some food and then we could get to know each other a little better."

"Sure." She smiled as Oliver got up and headed over to the truck to order some food. Hermione found herself looking over Oliver's form; he certainly was fit, gorgeous, great personality. He truly was a great guy and he was willing be with her especially with everything she had been through. Maybe this could work.

She looked up and saw Oliver smiling at her as he walked back with 2 lots of fish and chips in his hands and took a seat back at the table as they both began to eat.

"So, you said that you wanted to know more about me?" Asked Hermione

"Well we should know more about each other."

"I'm a pretty open book lass. But I'll make you a deal. We can ask each other questions back and forth. Sound good? He asked as Hermione nodded. "Right then."

"I think we all knew you'd play professional Quidditch when you left school, but why did you choose Puddlemere?

Oliver smiled as he answered. "Well lass you see they were the only club that wanted me." He said as Hermione panicked thinking she had insulted him. Oliver burst out laughing. "No lass, I was pretty popular option for alot a teams, but I've loved Puddlemere since I was a wee lad and I've always wanted to play for them."

"What about you, what did want to be when you left Muggle School." He asked as Hermione laughed. "School, we just call it school Oliver. Um, I mean I don't know something in the medical field a nurse or a doctor." Oliver looked at her confused. "It's like a healer."

"Well I think you would make a fantastic healer lass, always looking after everyone else before yourself. You're a beautiful, caring, loving person."

"What kind of pets did you have growing up? I've always been curious about Muggle pets."

"I just had a small dog called Pixie; she was a little Beagle, cute little dog. What about you? We had owls and I had a cat named Fluffles."

"Fluffles, I don't think that's a name." She commented.

"It definitely is, he was little grey cat with bright yellow eyes and my parents named him Fluffles."

"So what kind of sports do you have in the Muggle world?"

"I thought we were asking each other questions?" She smirked.

"We are, you're just answering my questions with another question." He said smiling.

"So we only have Quidditch. Do you only have 1 sport? Football was it, the one we went and saw together."

"Merlin, no we have alot, we have league, swimming, ice skating, rowing, rock climbing there is so many to name.

"Well we might...rock climbing, you climb over rocks."

"Uh no, yes...not really no."

Oliver laughed. "Sounds like we've just planned our next date." He smiled and leant in to kiss Hermione but before they could, they heard someone call out her name, they looked out to see Thom walking towards them with a German Shepherd.

"Thom, Hi, How are you?" She smiled

"I'm well, just enjoying the good weather with my furry friend here. "Stay Coco. This must be Oliver?" He said extending his hand. "I've heard good things. Well, best be off. I'll see you at our next meeting Hermione. Good to meet you Oliver." He said as he shook his hand and continued on.

"Okay lass, and who was that?" He asked.

"Oh, sorry, didn't really let you get a word in did he. That's Thom, he runs the group George and I attend at the hospital.

"Right well he seems nice."

"Yeah." She smiled.

"By the way I heard you talking to Charlie today about wanting to heading back in Diagon Alley, maybe Hogsmede."

"You heard all that?" She queried.

"Yeah, sorry lass small apartment you know. Anyway I'm assuming you were thinking of going when Charlie was going, I mean the same time, not with, well I mean with...I mean.."

"You're not jealous are you Oliver, me no, never...just..well.. . If you like we can head there now, meet up with Charlie and then we can grab dinner later and continue this if you like."

"I would love that." She smiled as Oliver mixed their meals into one and they headed back towards the entrance of the park, while Thom stood leaning against the tree stroking his dog, staring.

Meanwhile Emile watched the papers begin to disappear, being distributed out to the local vendors. He had finished his article and it printed on the front page of the Prophet with an article accompaniment -Third Member of the Golden Trio Hermione Granger Found- ALIVE

Hermione and Oliver arrived at the top of Diagon Alley are you sure you're ready to do this?" He asked as he squeezed her hand and they began to walk, she kept her head down as they walked down the winding way.

"Can you believe it? Hermione Granger alive. I thought she was dead. No-one's seen her in the better part of a year."

"Oliver? What's going on?" She whispered. "How do they know, they don't even know I'm here."

Oliver walked over and picked up the Prophet and moved in front of Hermione, so she could read the article. "That's how; someone spoke to the bloody Prophet!" He said angrily.

"Oliver, it's not your fault, they we're goin..."

"It's Hermione Granger, look they're she is, who's that with her, is it Oliver Wood. Miss Granger, what happened, why have you been away from the magical world for so long? Are you living in the Muggle World now.."

"Alright, look we just want to do some shopping leave us alone, alright." His Scottish baritone coming out much thicker than he had intended, but they wouldn't let up, eventually 

Hermione yelled out for them to back off, putting her hands up as she did and out of nowhere bodies began to fly backwards against buildings. Scared of what else she might be capable of, everyone began to scarper. Hermione looked down at her hands which were now shaking.

"It's alright lass. I've got you, let's head back." He whispered as he kissed her temple before apparating them away.


	19. Eames

They landed with a small thud causing George who was sitting on the lounge to turn around in time to see Oliver trying and calm her down.

"What happened?" He asked as he rushed over to the couple.

"We we're in Diagon Alley going to do some shopping before we meeting up with Charlie, but her name and photo we're plastered over the Prophet." Said Oliver as he held her tight, her head resting against his chest.

"Okay and then what happened?"

Oliver took a breath as he looked down at the witch in his arms.

"You should get some rest love" He whispered.

She shook her head and she pressed away from him and headed to the l shape lounge and curled up in the corner with her hands tucked away. Oliver took a seat on one side of her while George took a seat on the other.

 

George was the first to speak asking Hermione about what happened.

"Ummm I don't know I just wanted them to leave me alone and I put my hands up." She said as she paused as she looked down at them and…and "

"Well people sort of went flying." Finished Oliver.

George's eyes widened. "I'm sorry….I don't…..Flying?" He smirked. "Oliver!" As Hermione exclaimed at the same time

'I always told you were a powerful witch love." Said George

"Why can't they just leave me alone. I should never have gone back to " She muttered.

Oliver's hand on her thigh stopped her mid-sentence. "You have every right to go back love. It's your world, it's your home, it's where you belong. People are always going to talk Hermione, why not give them something good to talk to about." He smiled as he lifted his arm as she snuggled into him.

George stood up.

"Where are you off to?" Asked Oliver

"Making some tea." He replied as he walked over towards the kitchen. He stood waiting as he watched as the two became more comfortable in each other arms.

"Granger" He called out as the two looked up. "When you go back, give em hell. They're already scared of you love. Might as well give them something to be scared of." He smirked as the boiling kettle rang out as Hermione smiled.

They had been sat on the lounge chatting about where to go when Charlie came tumbling through the floo in a panic causing everyone to look up

"Charlie, are you alright?" Asked Hermione as she leant forward away from Oliver.

,"Am I alright? Merlin Hermione, you and Oliver tell me. I thought we were going to meet in Diagon Alley and I can't find you anywhere! Sorry. Are you alright?" Charlie asked as the others stared at him.  
"'  
Bout time you asked their brother." Joked George'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''.

'"Is this what happened?" Asked Charlie as he threw a copy of the Daily Prophet on the table to show Hermione.

Yeah, crowds started to ask a lot of questions and Hermione well she didn't…

"She kicked their ass." Smiled George.

Charlie smiled. "Glad to hear that."

"You sound like a proud uncle or something." Said Hermione as Charlie walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"Now, now Oliver don't get jealous, it's just good to see our girl standing up for herself intentionally or not.

"Right well better get a start on some dinner, are you guys hungry?"

"Like you need to ask Granger. We're Weasleys." Laughed George.

Hermione smiled and she headed towards the kitchen and began going through Oliver's cupboards and fridge trying to find some food that she could turn into a decent dish. 

Meanwhile Charlie, George and Oliver were talking about the events of today.

 

"Do we know who blabbed to the press about her." Asked George.

"I don't know but the article was written by Emile Eames."

"Eames." Muttered Oliver.

"You recognise the name?" Queried Charlie.

Oliver shook his head. "No, just another reporter trying to make a name for themselves I suppose, but to do it at Hermione's expense is just wrong."

"Reporters mate, they don't give a toss about any of that as long as they get a good story." Said Charlie.

"And I imagine the return of Hermione Granger, one third of the golden trio would have been too good an opportunity to pass up." Said George.

"Yeah well someone needs to put him in his place." Said Oliver.

"Yes and that someone will be me." Said Hermione as she stepped into view.

"Hermione.."

"Oliver, look I know we've gotten close these last few weeks, and I know what you're trying to do for me and I appreciate it, but this is one of these situations that I need to deal with myself."

He smiled as he walked over and stood in front of her and took her hands in his. "You know I just want to protect you lass."

Hermione chuckled softly.

"Protected, Oliver mate, trust me when I tell that the journalist will need protection from Hermione when she's through with him."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at George. "Oh really."

"Yeah trust me, she led the high inquisitor of Hogwarts that women that looked just like a giant pink ball of bubblegum into the Forest where she was attacked by Gwrap Hagrid's brother, a giant and the let a herd of centuers kidnap the her.

Oliver looked back at Hermione was now blushing pink. He leant down whispered in her ear before kissing her. "I like it when you blush, it's cute." He said as she smiled.

"Right so back to that dinner you were cooking for us love?"

"George!" The 3 of them exclaimed as they saw him standing there with a giant smile across his face.

They finished up dinner and had been relaxing on the lounge before Hermione realised what the time was.

"I should really go." She motioned to get up but Oliver held her close.

"Is it bad to say I wish you would stay."

Hermione smiled. "No, but you've got enough people standing here and I haven't got clothes here and then I'd need to go back and…" Oliver silenced capturing her lips tenderly.

"You don't need to explain lass, if you're not ready, you're not ready. I understand." He said as he kissed her again.

"Boys, I'm heading home." She said as she got up. As she did, both Charlie and George enveloped her in a hug.

"I'm heading back to Romania tomorrow love, first thing, but you'll be fine. He'll regret ever messing with Hermione Granger."

"I'll be there with you love."

"George" She said as they withdrew from the hug.

"I promise I won't say a thing and besides Oliver's got training and no he didn't ask but what kind of person would I be if I didn't go with you love. Besides, you've helped me, stop being stubborn and let me help you alright." He smiled as they hugged again.

Hermione and Oliver headed to the floo.

"Training tomorrow?" She said.

"Yeah."

"Everything going to be okay with the team."

"Probably not, but there are perks to being Captain love. They won't say anything, risk of me kicking their ass again" He smiled.

Hermione rolled her eyes as she smiled as she stood still not making any motion to move.

"Thought you were heading home?" He smirked.

"I…home yep."

Hermione quickly kissed Oliver good night as she grabbed the floo powder from the jar and yelled out her home address as Oliver laughed as he watched her disappear.

The next day Hermione was up early, she tried but she couldn't sleep. She was nervous she could feel her magic tingling as she cooked herself a full English breakfast, before stepping into shower. She closed her eyes and let the warm water run over.

Her mind began to drift to Oliver, she couldn't believe how lucky she was to have him, she could feel herself opening up more to him, she allowed herself to let him to take care of her. Her thoughts began to drift back to his body, playing Quiddich she knew he was fit, she had felt how strong his arms and shoulders were when she had touched him. She had begun to imagine what he'd look like under his clothes, she imagined slipping his robes of his well-defined shoulders as she reached out to his shirt, the thin piece of material that that was stopping her from reaching his toned abdominals. Her hand rested as she in haled sharply and she bit her lip. She imagined her hand reaching under his shirt as it rested on his bare skin.

"Touch me Hermione." Breathed Oliver. "Let me touch you." She nodded

She imagined his hand reaching to touch her when she heard her name being called. She was quickly snapped out of her imagination much to her annoyance. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself as she turned off the shower and began looking for the noise and eventually finding George standing in her living room.

"Granger?" He smiled from ear to ear. "You know it's always good seeing you, today especially since there's a lot more of you to see." He smirked.

Hermione quickly rushed out of the room as George collapsed on the lounge laughing to himself as he waited for her.

Hermione quickly got dressed, pulling on a pair of skinny jeans, black flat mid shin boots, a long sleeved purple Henley top with leather jacket, she dried her hair via a spell and she let the loose curls cascade down her back.

She turned and looked at herself in the mirror and she took a deep breath. She could do this. She turned to find George standing in the doorway with his hand over his eyes. Hermione smiled and laughed to herself.

"You can uncover your eyes George I'm dressed."

"Are you sure? As much as I'm sure I would enjoy it. I certainly don't want Oliver coming after me and kicking my arse."

Hermione rolled her eyes and she reached up and removed his hands and saw the tall redhead with the goofy smile staring at her.

"You ready to go and set the record straight" He said as he held out his hand. Hermione nodded as she grabbed his hand and they apparatus away.

Oliver was up early as always but this time he couldn't take his thoughts away from Hermione and the fact that she was going to confront this editor. He wished he could be there with her to support her, but he also had to sort Annett and the rest of his team.

He got dressed and headed to the stadium to find the rest of his team already there.

"Wood, morning." Said Murray as he nodded and the rest of the team looked up to see their Captain walking towards them. Wood scanned the crowd looking around for the one person he wanted to speak with; and he found Annett towards the back of the crowd. Wood stepped forward and saw the bruise he'd left on his chin the day before.

"You got a minute?" Wood asked as question even though they both know it wasn't question. Annett nodded and the two of them walked off into the distance.

"So who's your money on?" Asked Owens as he leaned into Phillips.

"Give it a rest, leave em to, right, time for practise. Let's get on with it." Said Phillips as he took control of them.

 

"How's the jaw?" Asked Oliver as his eyes glossed over the bruise on his chin as Annett's hand subconsciously came to his chin.

"Well deserved." He replied. "Look Wood. I shouldn't have said what I said, it was just me being an unruly bloke, you know. Just a bit of nudging"

"Look I get it but…"

"I know you must really like her mate."

Oliver smiled. "I do and I don't want hear people talking about her like that."

Annett nodded. "Are we right?" He asked.

Oliver nodded. "Yeah, we're alright and we'll stay that way as long as you don't talk about Hermione."

"Don't worry mate I don't fancy another crack across the jaw." Smiled Annett as they headed back and got the day started.

Hermione and George had apparated to the south edge of Diagon Alley and could see the building that houses the Daily Prophet. Hermione stood staring. George turned to her.

"You've got this. Everything that you want to get out, just let it all go."

Hermione nodded as she and George stepped out onto the cobblestone. It was early in the morning and the alley wasn't as crowded as usual as they made their way into the offices of the Daily Prophet.

Hermione and George walked up the stairs passed the reception desk which sat a young witch. "You can't go in there." She said without even looking up.

"Do you know who I am?" Asked Hermione

The young witch shrugged her shoulders still not looking up as she continued to file her nails.

Hermione grabbed the nail file from the witch and stabbed it into the desk causing her to actually pay attention.

"I'm here to see Emile Eames. Tell him its Hermione Granger."

"He's not available."

"Then make him available, you've got 10 seconds." Said Hermione.

"Uh Granger? Queried George, not quite sure about what Hermione was going to do after the 10 seconds were up at the receptionist wouldn't let her through the door.

"Still not going to let me through?" Asked Hermione as the receptionist nodded. Hermione pulled her wand out. She felt her magic tingle. It felt good to have her wand back in her hand. She turned to face the barrier door that was keeping her from Eames.

"Bombarda!" She yelled as her spell connected with the door exploding it into a million little pieces. She turned to face the receptionist. "I told you it would have been easier to just me through." She said as she as she stepped over the glass and continued her hunt for Eames. "Oi Granger wait up, that was awesome!" Said George as joined Hermione's side as all eyes fell to her as she made her way through the sea of journalist, eventually finding Eames 3 desks down from her current position.

She watched as he diligently typed on the typewriter his story, completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

Hermione took a breath as she asked George to wait there for her she walked over to his desk, pulled out spare chair and sat down.

"Look I told you I'd be done with the article in an hour, you can have it then" He said not even looking up to see who was at his desk.

"I don't know anything about an article due in 1 hour. I do know a little about the article you wrote about me."

Eames looked up to see Hermione sitting opposite him. He fumbled with his glasses putting them on to make sure he was seeing that it was really her.

"Hermione Granger. What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you, you're the one who announced to world I was back. Who told you? How did you find out?"

"I can't reveal my source Miss Granger."

"Tell me who told you and how you found out."

"And if I don't he said crossing his hands in front of him.

"Well, let's see for one I helped to take down Voldemort, I've got a friend who's more like family truly who has some dragons he'd love to introduce you. My friend over there is one of the greatest pranksters Hogwarts has ever know and I'm sure he has some new products he'd love to test out on you and as for me well… She said as she pulled a small clear bottle from her pocket and shook it in front of him. Let's just some questions under Veritiserum is good way to go."

Eames laughed. "Empty threats Miss Granger." He said as he stood and Hermione stood with him smiling.

"I have another offer though since you are back in the wizarding world now, why not let me publish your story, it'll come from your point of view, you can set the records straight about Weasley and Potter and the war, why you've been absent from the wizarding world for the last year, you can even set the record straight about your relationship with Puddlemere Captain Oliver Wood."

"What do you say? He asked as he looked at her waiting for her answer with anticipation.


End file.
